Mourir d'un coeur brisé
by Melanie5629
Summary: Traduction de Dying from a broken heart de cindy123. La grosse dispute entre Sam et John...est ce que le coeur de Sam peut le supporter?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde! Bon première fic pour cette série que j'adore. Comme d'habitude rien n'est à moi, même pas cette histoire que j'ai adoré. Avec l'accord de son grand auteur Cindy123 je traduis cette fic « Dying from a broken heart » que vous pouvez trouver en version original sur le site. L'histoire est complète donc je vous promets que vous aurez la fin! Sur ce, à votre lecture et les avis font toujours plaisir!**

**Mourir d'un cœur brisé**

_Ames, Iowa - 10 Juin 2001_

"Mais Papa! Pourquoi tu peux pas… juste cette fois, être fier de moi!" cria Sam alors que des larmes de colère et de douleur coulaient le long de ses joues rougies.

"Fier de quoi! Fier que tu manigance dans mon dos? Fier que tu abandonnes ta famille?" rétorqua John, l'homme tremblait sentant la colère couler dans ses veines.

Dean regardait des coulisses la bataille faire rage, ses yeux verts regardaient son frère, le jeune homme attendait avec le souffle coupé d'entendre ce que l'adolescent allait dire. Son cœur se serra quand il entendit la tristesse dans la voix de Sam quand il répondit finalement.

"Stanford, Papa. J'ai été accepté à Standford. La plupart des familles y verrait de quoi y être fier," dit le garçon doucement.

"Tu veux que je sois fier de toi? Fais quelque chose qui importe! Bouge tes fesse et devient un homme! Sois plus comme ton frère!" sifflait John, ses yeux noirs fixant son benjamin.

"Je ne suis pas Dean! Je ne serais jamais Dean!" cria Sam désespérément.

"Oui…et c'est là qu'est le problème." dit John froidement, l'homme savait que ces mots faisaient très mal, mais il était trop en colère et têtu pour les reprendre.

Sam regarda avec les yeux écarquillés, l'impression sur son visage brisa presque la résolution de John. Après un petit moment il secoua lentement la tête, vidé, tout lutte le quittant."Maman aurait été fière de moi," dit il doucement.

La gifle était inattendue, la furie et ce que Sam voyait comme de la haine dans les yeux de son père la rendit tellement plus douloureuse qu'elle ne l'aurait été dans toute autre situation. Sam leva une mais à sa joue, ses yeux noisettes se déplacèrent vers le visage stupéfait de son frère avant de retrouver son père. "Ne parle plus jamais d'elle," siffla John en se rapprochant d'un pas de son fils. "Elle n'aurait pas été fière. Elle aurait été dégoutée. Elle aurait eu honte."

Sam recula visiblement face aux mots de son père. L'idée que sa mère aurait honte de lui lui brisait le cœur et lui coupait le souffle. Inconsciemment il leva sa main et la porta à son cœur alors qu'il regardait son père d'un air brisé. Si John l'aimait encore, il ne le montrait pas et Sam se brisa un peu plus quand il se demanda si son père l'avait aimé un jour. Peut être quand il était petit, avant qu'il ait sa propre façon de penser. Avant qu'il n'ose vouloir quelque chose de plus que la chasse. Peut être qu'alors John l'avait aimé, mais maintenant? Maintenant, Sam n'était pas si sûr. Il ne s'était pas senti aimé depuis très longtemps, mais il pensait que c'était simplement la façon d'être de son père. Il s'était convaincu que John l'aimait toujours, même s'ils se disputaient constamment, mais maintenant il semblait que ce n'était peut être pas juste la façon d'être de son père. Peut être qu'il avait perdu l'amour de son père quand il avait trouvé son indépendance. Quand il avait compris qu'on pouvait choisir son propre chemin dans la vie.

Sam essaya de parler, mais la douleur dans sa poitrine ne lui permettait pas plus que d'expirer. Il repris son souffle et essaya encore, mais sans succès. Regardant une nouvelle fois dans les yeux profonds de son père et n'y voyant que de la rage, Sam se retourna pour quitter la cuisine. Il essaya d'échapper à son père, mais l'homme avait d'autres plans. John attrapa Sam et le repoussa en arrière, grognant dans la direction de Dean quand le jeune homme s'avança. Sam le repoussa et essaya de libérer son bras, mais John le claqua contre le mur, la force de l'impact faisant claquer la mâchoire de Sam et il se mordit la langue jusqu'au sang.

"Où crois tu aller jeune homme?" siffla John en tirant Sam vers lui simplement pour le repousser contre le mur.

Sam ravala sa salive puis fixa dans les yeux de son père. "Je m'en vais," répondit il en tremblant.

John fronça les yeux, mais peu après il lâcha brutalement Sam et recula laissant le garçon chanceler. Sam se dépêcha de s'éloigner de son père, de passer près de son frère et de disparaître dans le couloir qui menait à la chambre qu'il partageait avec son frère. Dean se retourna pour le suivre, mais John attrapa son bras et le retint. "Papa…" commença Dean.

"Laisse le, Dean," répondit John d'un ton bourru, sa voix semblait soudainement fatigué.

"Mais, Papa… il s'en va! On peux pas…"

"Il bluffe. Il ne va nulle part." interrompit John.

"Et s'il ne bluffe pas? On fait quoi dans ce cas?" interrogea Dean, ses yeux verts fixant le couloir sombre.

"Il ne partira pas, Dean. Il ne te quittera pas." Dit John.

Dean jeta un œil à son père et regarda de nouveau le couloir. "J'espère que tu as raison," dit il doucement.

Sam se hâta dans le couloir et poussa la porte de la chambre et la referma rapidement derrière lui. Il trébucha vers son lit et se laissa tomber sur le matelas avant d'empoigner son torse et de replier ses genoux. Il prit plusieurs profondes respirations et attendit que la douleur se calme. Finalement, quand la douleur fut plus sourde et qu'il pouvait respirer de nouveau, Sam se redressa et passa sa main devant sa bouche. Il y avait du sang sur sa main et il ravala le reste du sang qu'il avait dans la bouche après avoir mordu sa langue. Il resta assit pendant plusieurs minutes avant de se sentir enfin assez fort pour tenir de nouveau debout. Il commença à bourrer son sac de ses quelques possessions, quand il fut plein il alla vers le placard et prit sur une étagère une boîte à chaussures. Il ouvrit la boîte et pris un paquet de billets. Il les mis dans la poche de sa veste et la ferma, puis il attrapa son sac et le passa sur son épaule et se dirigea vers la porte.

Sam arriva dans le petit salon et jeta un œil vers la cuisine. Il entendait la voix de son père et déglutit face aux émotions qui le submergeaient. Il fit un pas vers la cuisine puis y repensa. Peut être que se serait mieux s'il partait simplement. Il avança vers la porte d'entrée mais s'arrêta quand quelqu'un l'appela.

"Sam…arrête."

Sam se retourna et essaya de ravaler ses larmes qui menaçaient de retomber. Dean le fixait, ses yeux vers l'imploraient de ne pas partir. Dean fit un pas en avant, mais s'arrêta quand John apparu et attrapa son bras. John avança vers Sam, son visage illisible alors qu'il considéra son plus jeune fils. Il regarda à sa droite quand Dean arriva près de lui puis retourna son attention vers Sam.

"Où penses-tu aller?" interrogea John, aucune trace d'émotions dans sa voix.

Sam regarda le sol avant de relever les yeux vers son père."A Stanford, papa," dit il doucement en réponse.

"Tu ne vas nulle part, jeune homme," dit John alors qu'il fit un autre pas en avant. "Arrête…juste, s'il te plaît…arrête," supplia Sam en levant une main devant lui. "Tu n'as pas besoin de moi, Papa. Tu n'as jamais eu besoin de moi. Je suis juste ce… ce fardeau que tu dois traîner."

"Nous avons besoin de toi, Sam. On doit rester ensemble…comme une famille," répondit John, sa voix se calmant légèrement.

"C'est juste l'université. Je peux chasser pendant les vacances et pendant l'été…"

"Non, Sam! On n'a pas simplement besoin de toi quand ça t'arrange! Tu n'iras pas!" cria John, sa colère retournant de plein fouet.

Sam regarda tristement son père et secoua la tête. "Je vais à l'université, Papa. J'espérais que tu sois content pour moi… que tu sois fier de moi, mais je suppose que c' était trop demander," dit il doucement alors qu'il se tourna vers la porte.

"Si tu passes cette porte, Sam… ne reviens jamais," siffla John, coupant le souffle de son fils aîné à ses côtés.

Sam s'arrêta soudainement et se retourna pour regarder son père. "Qu-quoi?" murmura-t-il, son air assommé brisant presque la colère de son père.

John ravala l'excuse qu'il voulu dire et durcit ses yeux. "Tu m'as entendu," dit il froidement. "Si tu pars, tu peux te considérer orphelin. Moi et Dean seront mort en se qui te concerne… et tu seras mort pour nous."

Sam resta bouche bée alors qu'il fixait son père. Il regarda son frère et attendit qu'il parle, qu'il dise quelque chose pour le laisser savoir que ce n'était pas vrai. Dean ouvrit la bouche, mais le jeune homme jeta un œil à son père et referma la bouche. Les yeux de Sam se remplirent de larmes, mais il les retînt alors qu'il acquiesça doucement. Il jeta un dernier regard suppliant vers son frère puis il se tourna vers la porte quand Dean baissa les yeux au sol. Il ouvrit la porte et s'avança sous le porche puis il s'arrêta alors qu'il considéra faire demi tour, et donc laisser Standford derrière. Le regard presque haineux de son père et le silence de son frère le fit fermer la porte doucement derrière lui et descendre péniblement les marches pour avancer vers le trottoir. Il regarda par-dessus son épaule, le garçon espérant voir son frère courir derrière lui mais la nuit était silencieuse et les rues vides. Il ravala sa peine et sa déception et il accéléra sa marche, espérant attraper un bus et partir aussi loin de cette ville que possible.

Le cœur de Dean se serra alors qu'il regarda Sam fermer la porte derrière lui. Il se tourna vers son père, ses yeux grands ouverts reflétant sa peine et son choc. John le regarda avant de retourner son regard noir vers la porte comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle s'ouvre à chaque instant. Dean s'avança vers la porte, le jeune homme attrapant sa veste au passage. Il tendit le bras vers la poignée, mais s'arrêta quand la voix de son père résonna derrière lui.

"Dean…arrête."

Dean se retourna et lança un regard noir vers son père, ses émotions menaçant de le submerger."Je dois aller après lui, papa! Tu as dis qu'il ne partirait pas! Tu disais…"

"A oui? Et bien, je suppose que j'avais tort. Je suppose que ton frère est vraiment l'égoïste fils de **** que j'espérais qu'il ne soit pas. Il a pris sa décision…"

"C'est des conneries! Tu ne lui as pas vraiment laissé le choix hein!" cria Dean. Il lâcha la poigné et s'éloigna de la porte. "Ca t'aurais tué de lui dire que tu étais fier de lui? Merde… je le suis! Mais je ne lui ais pas dit non plus, donc je suppose que ça me rend aussi coupable que toi!"

"Surveille ton langage, Dean! Sam a choisit l'école avant nous! Il n'a jamais suivi le programme… il n'a jamais pensé que ce que nous faisons est important!" hurla John.

"Tu te trompes! Il pense que c'est important. Il pense simplement qu'il y a plus que la chasse, papa. Il n'est pas comme nous…il…"

"Tu as raison. Il n'est pas comme nous."

"Je pars à sa recherche, " l'interrompis Dean en se tournant de nouveau vers la porte.

"Non…tu restes là. S'il veux nous tourner le dos laisse le. On trouvera l'assassin de ta mère nous même et il peux avoir sa parfaite petite vie dont il a toujours rêvé!" interrompit John plein de colère.

Dean s'arrêta et se tourna. "Tu es sérieux? Tu pensais ce que tu lui as dit? Qu'il est mort pour toi? Pour nous?"

John soupira et baissa les épaules. "Non… bien sûr que non. Je ne pensais pas qu'il partirait. Mais il est parti… même après ce que je lui ai dit. Cela prouve qu'il ne se soucie pas de nous, Dean," dit il tristement.

"Non, papa. Ca veux dire qu'il est blessé et borné. Il serait prêt à mourir pour nous et tu le sais. Simplement il… cette vie… je crois que ça le tue lentement et il devais s'en aller et maintenant… maintenant il pense qu'il ne peux plus revenir," répondit Dean.

John regarda son fils et il su qu'il avait raison. Il savait que Sam les aimait et qu'il serait prêt à mourir pour eux, mais Sam avait décidé de les laisser derrière. Il avait choisit de les abandonner et pour John, c'était inexcusable. John repris un air froid. "Ce qui ai fait est fait. Sam a pris sa décision et maintenant nous devons aller de l'avant. Il y a d'autres choses plus importantes que…"

"Plus importantes que Sam? Tu ne peux pas croire ça papa," s'énerva Dean.

"J'en ai finit avec cette conversation, Dean. On part de bonne heure donc tu as intérêt à aller dormir," dit John en tournant le dos à son fils.

Dean regarda son père et secoua la tête. "Je ne te crois pas. C'est ton fils," dit il doucement.

John se tourna et regarda son fils lassé. "Plus maintenant, Dean. Plus maintenant," répondit il avant de se retourner et de laisser Dean le fixer dans un silence assourdissant.

Sam essuya en colère les larmes sur ses joues alors qu'il approcha la gare routière presque déserte. Il s'était attendu à entendre le moteur de l'Impala sur le chemin, mais à présent il réalisait qu'il était vraiment seul. Ce qu'avait dit John était vrai. Il était mort pour sa famille et il y avait de grandes chances qu'il ne les revoit jamais. Ca ne l'avait pas totalement surpris de la part de son père, mais Dean? Il n'aurait jamais pensé que son frère puisse le laisser partir comme ça, sans un mot. Ca le blessait que son père puisse se débarrasser de lui aussi facilement, mais ça le brisait presque totalement de savoir que Dean le pouvait.

Alors qu'il approcha l'entrée de la gare routière, Sam du s'assoir pour apaiser la pression dans son torse. Ca redevenait difficile de respirer et il supposa que c'était dû au stress de la dispute et tout ce qui l'accablait. Il s'assît sur le banc froid près de la porte pendant plusieurs minutes et pris de profondes respirations jusqu'à ce que la douleur se calme. Il se leva et mis son sac sur son épaule puis il entra dans la gare routière. Il acheta son ticket de bus puis il se dirigea vers l'endroit où le bus allait partir et pris un siège. Il était assis depuis presque une demi heure quand il entendit le ronronnement d'une voiture qui se gara près du bâtiment. Il releva la tête et fixa avec anticipation par la fenêtre, mais rapidement il s'affaissa de nouveau quand il vu par la fenêtre une Firebird rouge passer et quitter le parking. Il baissa les yeux et essuya une larme sur sa joue.

Sam sursauta quand il entendit une voix sortir du haut parleur annonçant les instructions pour le chargement de son bus. Il se leva un peu raide, il n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il s'était endormi. Il s'étira les bras et attrapa son sac. Il attendit dans la petite file de personne pour monter dans le bus et trouva un siège dans le fond. Il rangea son sac sous son siège et s'avachit près de la fenêtre. Il baissa le siège au maximum et ferma les yeux. Quand le bus partit, il ouvrit les yeux et regarda longuement par la fenêtre, espérant contre tout espoir de voir son frère là, mais l'aire de départ était vide. Il reposa la tête et croisa les bras sur son abdomen. Sa main droite se leva et il se massa la poitrine sans y faire attention, et en quelques instants il tomba dans un sommeil agité.

_Lincoln, Nebraska –tôt le matin, June 11, 2001_

Sam se réveilla en sursaut, sa main agrippant son cœur alors qu'il avait des difficultés à respirer. Le cauchemar l'avait terriblement secoué, son torse lui faisait toujours mal où le chien noir l'avait mordu avant de le déchiqueter avec ses griffes tranchantes. Il réussi à regarder par la fenêtre et vu qu'ils étaient dans une ville dont il ignorait le nom. Il attrapa son sac sous son siège et le mis sur son dos.

Soudainement, une douleur tranchante lui poignarda le torse faisant crier l'adolescent. Sam se leva tremblant alors qu'il prenait conscience que quelque chose allait terriblement mal. Il trébucha quelques pas, son corps se cognant contre le dos d'un siège vide. Il attrapa le siège et se pencha, essayant de reprendre son souffle.

"Tu vas bien?" demanda une voix et Sam leva les yeux à travers ses mèches trempées de fièvre et vu une femme d'une quarantaine d'années le regardant avec inquiétude.

Sam déglutit, mais ne répondit jamais à la femme. Il essaya d'avancer de nouveau, se cognant contre d'autres sièges, faisant émaner des cris de stupeur des autres passagers. Le chauffeur, entendant la commotion regarda dans son rétroviseur, ses yeux fixés sur le jeune homme remontant l'allée.

"Retournez à votre siège!" appela le chauffeur tout en conduisant.

Sam continua d'avancer, la douleur dans son torse causant un bourdonnement dans ses oreilles, assourdissant tous les autres sons autour de lui. Il devait sortir du bus… ça il le savait. Il trébucha encore quelques pas avant que ses jambes ne se dérobent sous ses pas et il s'effondra essoufflé sur le sol sale du bus. Il senti des mains sur lui et essaya de les repousser, mais il n'avait plus de force. Finalement il abandonna et laissa les mains l'emmener où elles voulaient. Pourquoi devait il se battre de toute façon? Il était mort pour sa famille après tout. Comme ça ils n'auraient pas à prétendre.

Sam laissa l'obscurité l'envelopper sans se battre. Il n'entendit pas les appels affolés d'appeler les secours. Il ne sentit pas le bus s'arrêter sur le bord de la route, où quand on le souleva et qu'on le porta jusque dehors avant d'être délicatement déposer sur le sol froid. Il ne sentit pas quand quelqu'un commença à faire désespérément des compressions sur son torse ou quand des lèvres se fermèrent sur les siennes et que de l'air fut forcé dans ses poumons. Il n'entendit pas les sirènes au loin ou les appels des urgentistes quand ils arrivèrent et commencèrent à essayer de sauver sa vie. Il ne vit pas les larmes couler sur les joues de la femme d'une quarantaine d'années, il n'entendit pas non plus ses prières. Il n'entendit rien et ne ressentit rien parce qu'il était déjà parti.

**Et voilà pour le premier chapitre. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez. Et merci encore à Cindy de me laisser traduire sa fic. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Je voudrais simplement remercier erimoon, elisab68 et elida17 pour leurs commentaires! Ca fait tellement plaisir! Je suis vraiment contente que cette histoire vous plaise. Enfin je tiens encore à remercier Cindy123 de me laisser la traduire. Et maintenant place à la suite! **

**Mélanie**

_Saint Elizabeth Regional Medical Center-Unité de soins intensifs_

_Lincoln, Nebraska – 12 Juin 2001_

Dr. James Rusho était au chevet de son patient et le regardait avec inquiétude. Sam Wade. C'était le nom indiqué sur sa carte d'identité et son assurance. Tout juste 18 ans et apparemment seul. Ca avait été un véritable combat pour le garder en vie. Epuisant, à la fois physiquement et émotionnellement. Les ambulanciers avaient dit qu'il était techniquement mort quand ils étaient arrivés sur les lieux, mais les gestes de premiers secours des autres passagers lui avait sauvé la vie, grâce à eux les ambulanciers avaient pu faire repartir son cœur. Il l'avaient stabilisé et conduit à l'hôpital où sa vie avait été placée entre les mains du docteur. Il s'était réveillé une fois, au milieu de la nuit, désorienté, dopé par les médicaments et souffrant. Quand on lui avait demandé les personnes à prévenir, il eut immédiatement les larmes aux yeux et avait murmuré qu'il n'y avait personne avant de retombé inconscient.

Dr. Rusho avait demandé qu'on lui remette ses effets personnels et il avait trouvé un portable dans la poche de sa veste. Il avait regardé dans son répertoire, pensant appeler le premier nom de la liste. _'Bobby'_. Mais ensuite il était descendu et avait trouvé _'Papa'_ . Il avait appelé, mais après plusieurs sonneries il était tombé sur le répondeur. Il laissa un message en indiquant son numéro de téléphone personnel, mais personne n'avait rappelé. Du moins pas encore. Il y avait d'autres noms. _Caleb' _et _'Dean'_..._'Josh' _et _'Pasteur Jim'_. Le garçon avait dit qu'il n'y avait personne, mais il y avait des noms dans son téléphone. Il y avait certainement quelqu'un. Ce garçon ne pouvait certainement pas être complètement seul. Il avait appelé Bobby et Caleb, mais il n'y avait pas non plus de réponse alors il était arrivé à l'inconfortable conclusion que peut être il n'y avait personne. Un garçon de dix-huit ans avec une crise cardiaque et personne pour s'asseoir à son chevet. Personne pour s'occuper de lui et qui s'inquiète pour lui et qui s'assure de son bien être.

Dr. Rusho secoua la tête tristement et pris la main du garçon dans la sienne. Il avait besoin d'être opéré pour réparer les dégâts et le problème qui avait rendu tout cela possible, s'il survivait assez longtemps bien sûr. Une fois qu'il sera assez stable il sera transporté à l'Institut du Cœur de Nebraska. Mais jusque là il était sous les soins du docteur et Dr. Rusho n'allait pas abandonner avant de trouver quelqu'un qui connaisse ce garçon. Ils auront des questions à répondre. Comme pourquoi ce garçon avait vécu toute sa vie avec un défaut cardiaque congénital et qu'il n'avait jamais eu de traitement? Et d'où venait l'énorme bleu sur son dos? Est-ce qu'il s'enfuyait d'une maison où on le maltraitait où y avait-il une autre raison pour ce bleu? Est-ce qu'il avait été dans une bagarre et ce qui avait causé la crise cardiaque? Tellement de questions qui ne trouveraient pas dé réponse avant que soit le garçon ne se rétablisse assez pour se réveiller et lui parler ou que quelqu'un réponde à son téléphone.

Dr. Rusho replaça doucement la main du garçon et se pencha légèrement au dessus du lit. Il poussa une mèche de cheveux du front fiévreux du garçon et souri chaleureusement. "Je trouverais quelqu'un, Sam. Je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un quelque part qui se soucie de toi et je vais le trouver," murmura-t-il avant de se retourner et de quitter silencieusement la chambre.

x

_Gilbert, Iowa – tôt le matin, 12 Juin, 2001_

John récupéra son téléphone dans la poste de sa veste et regarda l'information sur l'appel entrant. Il fronça les sourcils en y lisant le prénom de son plus jeune fils et attendit que la sonnerie s'arrête. Quelques instants après il vu qu'un message avait été laissé. Il ouvrit le téléphone et sans une arrière pensée il supprima le message et remis le téléphone dans sa poche. Il regarda sur le siège passager et soupira. Dean n'avait pas entendu la sonnerie du téléphone… un bon indicateur du niveau de fatigue du jeune homme. Il dormait à présent, la première fois depuis que Sam était parti et John n'allait pas le déranger à moins qu'il ne le doive absolument. La chasse avait été une erreur, juste un groupe de chiens sauvages tuant des animaux de compagnie et non un Chien noir comme John avait pensé que se serrait. Au moins ils n'avaient pas perdu trop de temps et seront bientôt dans leur lits.

John se demanda brièvement pourquoi Sam l'avait appelé et pendant un instant, l'inquiétude lui serra le cœur. Rapidement il força toute pensée pour son fils hors de sa tête. Il ne pouvait plus s'inquiéter pour Sam. Sam avait pris la décision de les quitter, maintenant il devait vivre avec les conséquences de cette décision. John récupéra de nouveau son téléphone dans sa poche. Il l'éteignit et le rangea. Peut être que Sam comprendrait le message et arrête d'appeler. Il jeta un autre coup d'œil à son fils endormi puis retourna son attention sur la route. Il les ramenaient à la maison et ils pourront dormir, puis il trouvera une nouvelle chasse pour empêcher Dean de penser à son petit frère. Le plus tôt le jeune homme s'habitue à l'idée qu'il n'étaient plus que deux maintenant, le mieux se sera, et quoi de mieux que de remplir les jours avec des chasses pour lui prouver qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de Sam.

John n'arrêtait pas de se dire qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de Sam… d'essayer de se convaincre que le garçon ne lui manquait pas déjà, mais s'il était honnête avec lui-même, il réaliserait que tout ce qu'il voulait c'était rouler jusqu'en Californie et ramener son fils à la maison. Son cœur saignait du besoin d'avoir sa famille réunie et ça faisait tout juste un plus d'une journée depuis que Sam avait disparu dans la nuit. Mon Dieu, il était fier de ce garçon. Il n'avait pas pu lui dire cela bien sûr. Sam avait accompli quelque chose que John n'aurait jamais pu imaginer et il l'avait fait tout en s'entrainant et en chassant et en faisant toutes les autres choses que John lui demandait. Bien sûr, John avait raté sa remise de diplôme. Dean lui avait dit que Sam avait été le premier de sa promotion. C'était énorme si on considérait qu'il n'était dans cette école que depuis 4 mois. John avait été fier alors, mais il ne l'avait pas dit à son fils. C'était mieux que le garçon pense que la seule chose qui importe aux yeux de son père était de chasser de cette planète tous les monstres et créatures de l'Enfer plutôt que de remplir sa tête avec des idées qu'il y avait peut être des choses aussi importantes.

John pensa appeler un de ses amis pour voir si Sam avait contacter l'un d'entre eux. Il ne pouvait supprimer le besoin de savoir si son bébé allait bien et appeler un de ses amis chasseurs pourrait lui donner cette information sans que Sam ne le sache. Il ressorti son téléphone, mais soupira quand il se souvînt que tous ceux qui étaient assez proches d'eux étaient en chasse et ne seraient pas joignables. Il pensa au Pasteur Jim, mais rapidement laissa tomber cette idée. Si Sam avait contacter l'homme de Dieu, alors John n'avait pas de doute qu'il en recevrait plein les oreilles s'il l'appelait. Ca pouvait attendre. John remis son téléphone dans sa poche et continua de conduire avant de finalement arriver à Ames. Il roula en ville avant d'atteindre la petite maison dans laquelle lui et ses fils vivaient depuis plusieurs mois. Il éteignit le moteur et se tourna vers son fils endormi. Il réveilla le garçon en secouant gentiment son épaule. "Dean…on est à la maison," dit il, l'homme souriant quand des yeux fatigués s'ouvrirent et le regardèrent .

"Qu…?" murmura Dean à moitié endormi alors qu'il se frotta les yeux.

"On est arrivé. Allez on rentre à la maison et au lit," répondit John.

Dean se redressa sur son siège. Il sortit et referma la portière. Le claquement de l'autre porte lui indiqua que son père était juste derrière lui. Il fouilla sa poche et sorti son téléphone pour regarder l'écran. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils quand il vu qu'il n'avait pas d'appels manqués. Il jeta un coup d'œil à John quand celui-ci arriva à ses côtés puis les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers la maison.

"Sammy a appelé quand je dormais?" demanda Dean après un moment, le jeune homme regarda avec plein d'espoir dans la direction de son père.

"Comme les dix dernières fois que tu me l'as demandé, Dean…non, il n'a pas appelé," dit John en avançant sur le porche puis il ouvrit la porte.

Dean soupira alors qu'il suivit son père dans la maison. Il enleva sa veste et la jeta sur le canapé en allant vers la cuisine où son père venait de disparaître. Il s'assit à la table de la cuisine et regarda John sortir les restes de la veille du frigo.

"Dean…il va bien. Il sait prendre soin de lui. Il a pris sa décision de nous quitter alors c'est mieux s'il n'appelle pas," dit John en plaçant les assiettes de restes dans le vieux micro-ondes.

"Je m'inquiète pour lui, Papa. Pas toi? Ou pensais tu vraiment ce que tu as dit?" demanda Dean, sa voix teintée d'une colère soudaine à l'indifférence de son père.

John soupira et se tourna pour faire face à son fils. Il passa sa main sur son visage et se pencha contre le comptoir. "Sam est mon fils et il le sera toujours, mais il nous a tourné le dos. Peut être que tu peux lui pardonner cela facilement, mais je ne peux pas," dit il.

"Alors, tu n'es pas du tout inquiet pout lui? Tu n'es pas inquiet qu'il soit là bas tout seul pour la première fois de toute sa vie?" demanda Dean incrédule.

"Dean…"

"Non, papa! Ecoute… je comprends que tu sois en colère contre lui… blessé même, mais tu as pensé à lui? Tu crois qu'il n'a pas mal? Tu lui as dit qu'il était mort pour nous… pour NOUS! Tu as fait cette distinction pour moi et tu ne m'as même pas demandé ce que je ressentais! C'est mon frère…ton fils et tu t'en fous qu'il soit là bas…vulnérable à qui sait quoi ou qui!" cria Dean alors qu'il se leva et qu'il se mit à faire les cents pas dans la cuisine.

John ignora le bip du micro-ondes indiquant que leurs repas était prêt et regarda son fils faire nerveusement des allers retours. "Je suis inquiet pour lui, Dean…d'accord? Je suis inquiet, mais qu'est-ce que je suis supposé faire? S'il se souciait de nous, il appellerait," dit il en réponse exaspérée.

"Tu lui as dit que s'il partait, il n'avait plus de famille! Mais merde pourquoi il appellerait !" cria Dean en se tournant vers son père.

"Il t'appellerait. Il ne l'a pas encore fait?" demanda John, l'homme croisant les bras sur son torse.

"Non…pas encore, mais…"

"Mais quoi? A quel point peut il tenir à nous s'il ne t'appelle-même pas toi? " interrompit John.

"Je n'ai rien dit papa," dit Dean à voix basse, ses yeux brillant de larmes. "Mon silence lui a dit que j'étais d'accord avec toi. Il pense que je ressens la même chose que toi. Il pense que je le hais, tout comme il pense que tu le hais."

Dean tourna son dos à un père sous le choc et essuya les larmes de ses joues. Il ne se retourna pas quand John commença à parler.

"Dean, je…je ne hais pas Sammy. Tu le sais…n'est-ce pas?"

"Ouais… mais Sam non," répondit Dean à voix basse, ses yeux verts regardant le jardin à travers la petite fenêtre.

Dean tressaillit quand il sentit une main sur son épaule. Il se tourna et regarda son père, ses yeux verts rougis et pleins de tristesse.

"Sam pense que je le hais?" demanda avec précaution John, ses yeux noirs fixant ceux de Dean.

"Ouais…il le crois. Et maintenant il crois que moi aussi," répondit Dean à voix basse.

"Pourquoi penserait-il cela? Je veux dire…okay…j'ai été dur avec lui dernièrement, mais…"

"Tu lui as à peine fêté son anniversaire depuis quoi… cinq ans maintenant? Tu n'as pas fait une énorme affaire du mien non plus, mais au moins tu me le fêtais… et tu m'as offert l'Impala pour mon dix huitième anniversaire. Tu as punis Sammy pour le sien parce qu'il voulait sortir avec des amis," dit Dean froidement.

"Dean…je…"

"Tu n'as pas été à sa remise de diplôme, papa. Tu as dit que tu étais trop occupé avec des recherches, mais pour ma remise de diplôme, tu avais demandé à Josh et Caleb de faire une chasse sur laquelle on travaillait pour que tu puisse venir… et j'étais nul à l'école! Je m'en foutais, mais Sammy…c'était important pour lui. Il était le premier de sa promotion put*** et tu n'étais même pas là pour écouter son discours!"

"Je serais venu, mais il n'y avait personne de disponible pour prendre la chasse, Dean et tu le sais! Je ne pouvais pas juste abandonner la chasse…pas quand des gens étaient en danger," se défendit John d'un ton bourru.

"Ce n'était pas le bon moment dans le cercle lunaire papa. Personne n'était en danger immédiat. Tu aurais pu lui donner un seule journée!"

John baissa les yeux et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. "Tu as raison," reconnu t-il en relevant la tête. "J'aurais pu, mais c'est du passé et je ne peux pas le changer. J'aimerai le pouvoir mais je ne peux pas."

"Tu pourrais l'appeler. Tu pourrais lui dire que tu ne pensais pas ce que tu lui as dit," dit Dean plein d'espoir, ses yeux suivant John quand il retourna vers le micro-ondes.

John se retourna lentement et fit face à son fils. Finalement il remua la tête et regarda Dean perdre espoir."Non, je ne peux pas. Malgré tout… il nous a comme même abandonné Dean. Il a abandonné votre mère et je ne peux pas lui pardonner cela," dit il en se tournant puis il quitta la pièce.

Dean regarda après son père dans un déni stupéfait. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il pouvait éliminer son fils comme ça. Oui, Sam les avait quitté et ça blessait Dean plus qu'il ne le montrerait jamais, mais était-ce une assez bonne raison pour le supprimer de leurs vies? John avait dit que Sam les avait abandonné, mais n'avait-il pas fait la même chose à Sam? A chaque fois qu'il avait rabaissé le plus jeune Winchester pour quelque chose qui était important pour lui, n'était-ce pas un abandon émotionnel? Depuis que Sam était assez vieux pour s'entraîner et chasser, tout le reste avait été jugé frivole et sans importance, mais Sam avait il jeter les bras au ciel et dit qu'il en avait ras le bol? Non…il avait enduré les remarques cruelles et le manque d'encouragement et avait essayer encore plus de gagner l'approbation de son père… tout ça en vain. Ce ne fut pas avant qu'on lui pose un ultimatum qu'il avait décidé que trop c'était trop.

Dean frappa violement la table avec son poing et fouilla sa poche. Il en sorti son téléphone, ses yeux verts vérifiant la porte de la cuisine avant de regarder l'écran du téléphone. Il descendit la liste de ses contacts avant d'arriver au nom de Sam. Ses doigts restèrent un moment survoler le bouton, le jeune homme soudainement très effrayé de passer l'appel.

"Et merde!" s'énerva Dean en appuyant sur le bouton puis il écouta le téléphone commencer à sonner de l'autre côté de la ligne.

Après plusieurs sonneries, l'appel passa sur le répondeur, Dean eut mal au cœur quand il entendit le son de la voix de son frère tant il lui manquait. Peut être que Sam dormait, ou peut être ne voulait il pas parler au frère qui l'avait laissé partir sans un mot. Dean referma le téléphone et le remis dans sa poche. Il resta là au milieu de la cuisine, incapable de bouger alors que le chagrin pour sa famille brisée le submergeait. Finalement, il marcha vers le couloir et se dirigea vers la chambre qu'il partageait avec son frère. Il entra dans la pièce et ferma sans bruit la porte derrière lui, complètement ignorant des tristes yeux noirs le regardant de la porte entrebâillée au bout du couloir.

x

Sam était allongé, pale et immobile dans la lumière de la lune qui entrait dans la chambre de soins intensifs, le moniteur de fréquence cardiaque bipant avec les instables et irréguliers battements de son cœur. Sa bouche et son nez étaient couvert par un masque à oxygène, son corps inondé de plusieurs fils et tubes raccordés à des moniteurs et qui lui donnait des médicaments et des nutriments. Une sonnerie envahit soudainement la pièce, mais elle tomba dans des oreilles sourdes. Sam était seul dans la petite pièce et ignorant que quelqu'un essayait désespérément de le joindre. Le son s'arrêta et le bip du moniteur cardiaque fut de nouveau le seul bruit dans la chambre et le garçon continua à dormir dans un sommeil médicamenteux qui assurait à son esprit dérivant dans ses rêves qu'il était vraiment tout seul.

**Et voilà pour le chapitre 2. A vos commentaires :-D **

**Mélanie**


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci encore pour vos reviews! Ca me motive à bosser sur ma traduction pour vous publier la suite plus vite :-D **

**Allez sans plus d'ajout place à la fic**

**Chapitre 3**

_Centre Régional Médical Saint Elizabeth – 15 Juin 2001_

"Hal, on doit amener le môme au bloc," dit le Docteur Clayton Davis de l'autre côté du lit d'hôpital de Sam. Docteur Davis était l'un des chirurgiens cardiaques de Institut cardiaque du Nebraska et il était celui qui allait opérer le jeune patient auprès duquel il se tenait.

Docteur Rusho regarda son confrère et soupira. "Je sais…C'est juste…J'espérais vraiment avoir trouvé quelqu'un à présent. Ce gosse doit avoir de la famille qui s'inquiète pour lui… qui veut être là pour lui," dit le docteur, de la résignation dans la voix.

Docteur Davis acquiesça et regarda de nouveau son nouveau patient. "Ecoute… Je comprends, mais il a besoin de cette opération aussi vite que possible. Il a 18 ans donc nous n'avons pas besoin de l'approbation de sa famille. On ne peut pas attendre plus longtemps. Pas si nous voulons qu'il s'en sorte sans trop de séquelles," répondit il, compatissant avec les sentiments de son ami, mais sachant qu'ils manquaient de temps.

Docteur Rusho se mordit la lèvre inférieur et vérifia pour la cinquième fois en vingt minutes le dossier de son patient qu'il tenait dans les mains. Il leva les yeux et hocha la tête. "Oui…tu as raison. Je vais faire avancer la paperasse et arranger le transport. Le garçon s'affaiblit et si on doit l'opérer sans sa famille, alors faisons le," dit il presque en colère.

"D'accord…Je vais préparer les choses de mon côté," dit le docteur Davis. "Et, Hal? N'hésite pas à intervenir dès que tu le souhaites. C'est aussi ton patient, et sans toi, on ne ferait même pas cette opération. Nous allons essayer de trouver sa famille pour les informer de son transfert."

Docteur Rusho sourit légèrement à ces mots et hocha la tête. Il regarda le Docteur Davis sortir sans bruit de la chambre et se retourna vers son patient. Il tendit le bras et poussa une mèche de cheveux des yeux de Sam avant de regarder les moniteurs qui entouraient le lit. Il secoua la tête et regarda de nouveau le garçon.

"On ne peut pas attendre plus longtemps, Sam. Mais je te promets, je vais trouver quelqu'un. Je n'abandonnerai pas. Docteur Davis va bien prendre soin de toi en attendant," dit il doucement avant de se détourner et de quitter la chambre.

X

_Institut cardiologique du Nebraska - 15 Juin 2001- tôt le matin_

Docteur Davis passa derrière le rideau qui séparait Sam des autres patients attendant une opération et rapidement marcha jusqu'au lit du garçon. "Comment sont ses stats?" demanda-t-il à l'infirmière qui préparait le jeune homme pour l'opération.

"Euh…aussi bonnes qu'on pourrait l'espérer vu les circonstances, docteur," répondit l'infirmière en tendant au Docteur une impression des dernières lectures de Sam.

"Merci, Amanda," dit le Docteur Davis en récupérant la feuille et en la regardant. "J'ai programmé son intervention dans une heure. Faites en sorte qu'il soit prêt et appelez le Docteur Rusho de Saint Elizabeth pour le prévenir."

L'infirmière Amanda hocha la tête et se remis à préparer Sam pour l'opération. Son cœur allait vers ce beau jeune homme qui venait d'être amené il y a quelques heures. Il était si jeune. Bien trop jeune pour être dans ce genre de condition. De ce qu'elle avait entendue, le premier docteur qui l'avait soigné n'avait pas été capable de joindre la famille et ça lui brisait le cœur de penser que ce jeune homme était tout seul. Il ui rappelait son propre fils et elle n'arrivait pas à imaginer pourquoi sa famille ne répondait ou ne rappelait pas suite aux appels du Docteur Rusho. Elle leva les yeux quand le Docteur Davis sorti puis elle retourna son attention sur son patient. Elle attrapât sa main fiévreuse et sourit chaleureusement.

"Je vais bien prendre soin de toi, Sam, alors ne t'inquiète pas," dit elle doucement. "Je serais ta famille tout le temps où tu seras là."

X

"Mais c'est pas vrai!" cria le Docteur Rusho en claquant le combiné du téléphone sur sa base et en se renversant dans son fauteuil.

Depuis le matin le docteur avait essayé de joindre tout le monde dans la liste de contact de Sam mais sans résultat. Personne ne répondait, personne ne rappelait après ses messages. Il ne savait pas qui étaient tous ces noms donc il ne savait pas à quel point ils étaient proche de son patient, mais il y avait celui appelé _'papa' _qui le laissait perplexe. S'il était vraiment son père, pourquoi n'appelait-il pas? Il avait tout expliqué, tous les détails et l'urgence de la situation, et toujours aucun appel. Docteur Rusho regarda l'horloge et grogna. Il était presque 8 heures du soir… à peu près l'heure à laquelle le jeune Sam Wade allait entrer dans la salle d'opération. Il voulait rentrer à la maison, mais il n'arrivait pas à se décider de partir. Il devait trouver quelqu'un. C'était presque devenu une obsession pour le docteur aux cheveux blancs et qu'il soit maudit s'il abandonnait maintenant. Ce garçon allait se réveiller et trouver à ses côtés quelqu'un de familier et il n'y avait pas d'autres alternatives. Docteur Rusho repris son combiné et regarda la liste qu'il avait noté du portable de Sam. Il fit un numéro et attendit la sonnerie, n'imaginant pas que quelqu'un allait répondre, alors quand ce fut le cas, il en fit presque tomber le téléphone sur son bureau.

X

Bobby Singer jura en sortant de sa voiture. Il était couvert de boue et de sang et d'autres choses auxquelles il ne voulait pas penser. La chasse ne s'était pas passé comme prévue et ça lui avait pris plusieurs jours de plus. Autre chose qu'il n'avait pas prévu était que le démon clown explose quand il l'exorciserait. Il regarda le devant de son corps et grogna en retirant de sa veste une autre mèche rouge bouclée du clown maléfique et en la jetant au sol.

"Je deviens trop vieux pour ces conneries," murmura-t-il en montant péniblement les marches jusqu'à sa porte.

Bobby était à la moitié des marches quand il entendit le téléphone fixe sonner. Son premier instinct était de le laisser sonner. Il avait la cinquantaine, était affamé et fatigué et il n'avait certainement pas besoin d'être dérangé par quiconque à cet instant, mais quelque chose en lui le fit accélérer et ouvrir rapidement la porte. Il se précipita sur le téléphone.

"Singer!" aboya-t-il en examinant la pièce, une habitude qu'il avait prise quand il rentrait à la maison après une chasse.

_"Euh…Bobby?" _la voix de l'autre côté demanda avec hésitation.

"Ouai…ici Bobby Singer. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?" répondit Bobby impatient, tout d'un coup souhaitant qu'il ait laissé le téléphone sonner.

"_Je suis le Docteur Hal Rusho. Connaissez vous un jeune homme du nom de Sam Wade?" _demanda la voix et Bobby dû se remuer les méninges pendant un moment, essayant de se souvenir si le nom semblait familier.

Soudainement Bobby écarquilla les yeux et son estomac se serra. Wade était le nom que John et ses garçons utilisaient en ce moment. Pourquoi un docteur l'appelait pour Sam? Est-ce que quelque chose était arrivé au garçon? Et si oui, pourquoi ce n'était pas John qui l'appelait? Est-ce que quelque chose leur était arrivé à tous?

"_Mr. Singer? Vous êtes toujours là?" _interrogea la voix, surprenant Bobby hors de ses pensées.

"Oh…euh, oui…Je suis là. Et oui… je connais Sam. Je suis son oncle. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" demanda Bobby, ayant peur de la réponse qu'il allait entendre.

Le docteur expliqua en détail comment Sam s'était effondré dans le bus et fut amené à l'hôpital et placé sous ses soins. Bobby pâli et il chercha une chaise pour s'asseoir, ses jambes soudainement devenues faibles. Ne trouvant aucune chaise à sa portée, il s'assit sur le bureau en bazar et écouta le docteur continuer de parler. Finalement le docteur termina et tout ce que Bobby pu faire était rester assit et encaisser les nouvelles. Il se passa une main tremblante sur le visage et pris une profonde inspiration dans une tentative de calmer son cœur battant.

"_Mr. Singer? Pouvez vous venir?"_

Bobby sursauta, la voix du Docteur le surprenant pour la seconde fois depuis le début de la conversation. "Oui…je serais là. Vous n'avez pas réussi à joindre son père ou son frère?" demanda Bobby, la voix du chasseur pleine de confusion.

"_Non. J'ai essayé plusieurs fois de contacter celui qui doit être son père, mais je n'ai pas eu de réponse. J'ai laissé plusieurs messages mais personne n'a rappelé. J'ai aussi appelé les autres noms dans son répertoire, mais je ne sais pas si son frère était l'un d'entre eux.."_

"Dean. Le nom de son frère est Dean," dit Bobby, une pointe de colère dans la voix.

"_Alors oui… J'ai également appelé Dean. J'ai laissé un message et deux appels ont été ignorés."_

"Fils de pute!" siffla Bobby dans sa barbe.

_"Excusez moi?"_

"Euh…rien. Ecoutez. Je prends toutes les informations puis je vais appeler son père. Il doit y avoir une explication qui justifie pourquoi ils ne vous rappellent pas," dit Bobby.

"_Sam s'est réveillé pendant un court instant juste après son admission. Je lui ai demandé s'il y avait quelqu'un que je devais appeler. Il m'a répondu qu'il n'y avait personne et il avait cette terrible ecchymose sur le dos. Est-ce possible…"_

"Non! C'est impossible! Si vous insinuez que son papa ou son frère le frappait… c'est impossible. Ils ne feraient jamais de mal à ce garçon," gronda Bobby, la seule idée l'enrageant encore plus.

"_Vous devez comprendre, Mr. Singer…Je dois le demander. Son état a été négligé toute sa vie et …"_

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire… son état?" demanda Bobby avec précaution.

"_Sa malformation cardiaque congénitale. Il a ce qu'on appelle une CIV ."_

"Une CIV? Qu'est-ce que c'est?" demanda Bobby.

"_C'est l'abréviation pour Communication Inter Ventriculaire. C'est un trou dans le septum entre les deux ventricules. Comme la CIV de Sam n'a jamais été traitée, et ne s'est jamais refermée par elle-même, son cœur s'est affaiblit avec les années. Il a du subir quelque chose d'assez stressant pour lui causer une crise cardiaque."_

"John n'a jamais rien dit sur un problème avec le cœur de Sam. Je suis certain qu'il ne le savait pas," dit Bobby pour défendre son ami.

"_Un docteur aurait dû le voir lors d'une des premières visite de contrôle de Sam. Il devait y avoir un souffle au cœur. Il est possible qu'il n'ai pas été détecté dans les premiers mois, mais cela a sans doute du être détecté avant ses un an."_

Bobby ferma les yeux à l'explication du docteur. Il se demandait si John avait emmené le jeune Sam pour un suivi régulier après la mort de Mary. Probablement pas fut la réponse qui le frappa dans la poitrine comme un marteau. "Euh…Je ne sais pas. Je sais simplement que si Sam avait un problème au cœur et que John le savait, il l'aurait traité," dit Bobby, bien qu'il n'était pas aussi certain à cet instant que ce qu'il disait était la vérité.

"_Et bien… je l'espère. Ecoutez, je dois aller à l'hôpital où Sam a été transféré. Son opération doit être en cours actuellement et je voudrais être là pour surveiller ses progrès. J'apprécierais si vous pouviez contacter sa famille et leur dire de me rejoindre au Saint Elizabeth. Je leur expliquerais tout, et à vous, dans tous les détails puis nous pourrons aller le voir ensemble."_

"Ne devrait-on pas aller directement à l'hôpital où se trouve Sam?" demanda Bobby.

"_J'aimerai parler au père de Sam avant. De plus, une fois que l'opération de Sam sera finie, il ne pourra pas avoir de visiteurs avant trois heures. Venez simplement au Saint Elizabeth et demandez moi. Vous allez tous être en mesure de voir Sam dès qu'il sera autoriser à voir des visiteurs."_

" Ouais…d'accord. Je vais appeler Johnny tout de suite et on se retrouvera là bas. Merci de vous être occupé de Sam…de l'avoir sauvé, Docteur Rusho," dit Bobby.

"_Je vous en pris, Mr. Singer. Votre neveu est un jeune homme fort. Il a fait la plupart du boulot."_

"Oui …il l'est. Plus fort qu'on lui en donne crédit parfois. Euh… je suppose que je vais vous laisser partir et appeler son papa. Merci encore, doc," dit Bobby avant de raccrocher.

Bobby resta assis sans bouger sur le bord de son bureau pendant plusieurs minutes, repensant à la conversation. Sam avait un trou dans le cœur depuis la naissance et personne ne s'en était aperçu. Ca n'avait aucun sens. Toutes les fois où le gamin avait été blessé et conduit à l'hôpital et personne n'aurait dit quelque chose sur un souffle au cœur ou une CIV ou quoi que ce soit? Impossible. Pas si ce que le docteur avait dit était vrai. Quelqu'un l'aurait remarquer et John en aurait été avertit. Mais si c'était vrai, ca voulait dire que John avait ignoré ce qu'on lui avait dit et ça… et bien c'était exactement ce que le Docteur Rusho avait dit. De la négligence. Aussi simple que ça. Bobby frappa du poing sur le bureau et décrocha brusquement le téléphone. Il fit un numéro et écouta la sonnerie retentir. Il plissa des yeux quand l'appel fut répondu par une voix bourrue et fatigué de l'autre côté de la ligne.

"Espèce de stupide fils de pute! Qu'es tu as fait bordel!" cria Bobby, son pouls s'accélérant avec la colère qui l'envahissait face à l'injustice qui avait été faite au garçon mignon, curieux, qui faisait partie de sa famille.

X

John rangea son téléphone dans sa poche et se tourna pour faire face à son fils aîné. "On doit partir, Dean," dit il, son visage reflétant le choc qu'il ressentait après ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

"Partir où? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" interrogea Dean en regardant avec attention son père.

"Lincoln Nebraska," répondit John puis il se détourna et commença à ranger ses affaires dans son sac.

"Nebraska? Pourquoi…il y a un boulot pour nous là bas?" demanda Dean en commençant à faire son sac.

"N-non…c'est…c'est…" balbutia John, se voix tremblant presque autant que ses mains.

"C'est quoi, papa? Purée mais qu'est-ce qui se passe?" demanda Dean prudemment.

"C'est Sammy," répondit faiblement John.

Dean s'arrêta de faire son sac et se précipita vers son père, son estomac soudainement noué en entendant le prénom de son frère dit avec autant de peur. "Quoi Sammy, papa?" demanda-t-il terrifié de la réponse qu'il allait entendre.

John se redressa doucement et regarda dans les yeux de son fils. Il ne voulait pas faire ça. Il ne voulait pas dire à Dean comment il avait laissé tombé Sam. Il ne voulait pas voir la peur et les accusations dans les yeux de Dean. Tous ces appels qu'il avait ignorés… tous ces messages qu'il avait supprimés sans même les avoir écoutés. Ces messages qui lui disaient sans aucun doute que son petit garçon allait peut être mourir. Il s'humidifia les lèvres nerveusement et continua de fixer son fils ainé impuissant. Dean lui attrapa les bras, pas si gentiment, et le secoua rapidement.

"Papa! Qu'est-ce qui sa passe avec Sammy?" cria il, son cœur rempli d'effroi.

"Il…Il est malade. Il s'est effondré. C'est son cœur," répondit finalement John doucement.

"Quoi! Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?" interrogea Dean sans plus aucun souffle, comme si tout l'air avait été aspiré de ses poumons.

"Il…," essaya John, mais le choc de toute cette histoire le laissait littéralement sans voix.

"Papa," essaya Dean, le jeune homme adoucissant sa voix légèrement dans l'espoir d'avoir une meilleure réponse.

John baissa les yeux et expira dans un souffle irrégulier. "Oh mon Dieu, Dean. Sammy…Sammy a fait une crise cardiaque," murmura-t-il.

Dean lâcha les bras de John comme s'ils étaient en feu et s'effondra dans le sofa, ses yeux verts grands ouverts alors qu'il fixait sous le choc le visage affolé de son père. "N-non…ça ne peux pas être vrai," s'écria-t-il doucement en passant une main dans ses cheveux. "Ils ont tort, Papa…ils doivent se tromper. Pas Sammy…pas mon Sammy."

John s'agenouilla devant son fils et le pris gentiment dans ses bras. Il perdit la bataille qu'il menait pour ne pas pleurer et laissa les chaudes gouttes salées coulées le long de ses joues alors que son fils commença à sangloter dans ses bras.. "Je suis si désolé, Dean. Tellement, tellement désolé" chuchota-t-il en berçant son fils dans ses bras.

**Et voilà le chapitre 3. Maintenant Dean et John sont au courant de l'état de Sam. Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé.**

**Mélanie**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bon c'est l'heure pour un nouveau chapitre. Désolé, l'attente a été plus longue que d'habitude, c'est un peu la folie au boulot et j'ai pas vraiment le temps en rentrant.. Mais bon ça devrait se calmer. Merci encore milles fois pour vos commentaires, vous êtes géniaux! Sans plus d'ajout, bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 4**

_Quelque part entre Ames, Iowa et Lincoln, Nebraska – tard dans la nuit 15 Juin 2001_

John jeta un coup d'œil inquiet vers son fils resté silencieux et ravala le commentaire qu'il voulait faire. Il voulait dire à Dean que tout irait bien, que Sam allait aller mieux et qu'ils redeviendraient une famille, mais il n'était pas sûr que ce serait le cas. De ce que Bobby lui avait dit, Sam était dans un état sérieux et il n'y avait aucune garantie qu'il survive à son opération. Il avait eu une crise cardiaque. Le dynamique petit garçon de John se battait maintenant pour sa vie et tout était de la faute de John. S'il avait amené Sam à ses visites de contrôle quand il n'était qu'un bébé, ils auraient trouvé le trou dans son cœur et on aurait pu le soigner bien avant que cela devienne un problème. S'il avait écouté des années plus tard un certain docteur plutôt que de charger ses enfants dans un élan de panique et de quitter leurs maison, Sam irait bien maintenant. La quête de John pour trouver l'assassin de Mary avait contribué à l'état actuel de son fils et John ne pensait pas qu'il serait un jour capable de se pardonner si Sam ne s'en sortait pas.

La culpabilité rongeait John de l'intérieur. Il frissonna quand il repensa aux derniers mots qu'il avait dit à son plus jeune fils. Il lui avait dit que s'il franchissait la porte il était mort pour lui et maintenant ces paroles pouvaient devenir vraies. Aurait il pu en quelque sorte causé cela avec ses mots irréfléchis et cruels? Pourrait il avoir maudit son fils? John secoua la tête et ravala la boule qu'il avait dans la gorge. Bien sûr il était la cause de la maladie de Sam. Il avait négligé sa santé quand il était un bébé, l'avait traîné à travers tout le pays, le mettant en danger sans une seconde pensée. Il demandait toujours plus à son fils encore et encore, et ce n'était jamais assez. Il demandait bien plus que ce que le garçon ne pourrait être capable de donner. Il souffla avec dégoût envers lui-même et regarda de nouveau son aîné. Dean regardait par la fenêtre passager, perdu dans ses pensées et autant que John ne le voulait pas, il savait qu'il avait certaines choses à confesser au jeune homme.

"Euh…Dean?" dit il, presque avec effroi, et attendit que Dean tourne ses yeux fatigués rouges vers lui.

"Ouais?" répondit Dean froidement.

John se lécha la lèvre supérieur, l'estomac noué. Il se tourna pour regarder le pare-brise avant de continuer. "Je…euh…J'ai quelque chose à te dire," dit il doucement.

Dean se tourna légèrement dans son siège, n'appréciant pas du tout l'hésitation de son père. Il se demanda si John en savait plus sur Sam que ce qu'il lui avait dit. "Qu-qu'est-ce que c'est? Est-ce que l'état de Sammy est pire que…" commença-t-il avec inquiétude.

"Non…rien de tout cela. Je…Je t'ai menti et…je veux tout t'avouer avant qu'on n'arrive à Lincoln," répondit John.

"Alors…dis moi," dit Dean froidement mais avec un soupçon de soulagement.

John hocha la tête et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son fils avant de retourner son regard sur la route noire devant eux. "Quand tu as demandé si Sammy avait appelé…juste avant qu'on soit de retour à Ames après la chasse pour le Chien Noir…Je…Euh…Je…," dit il, ses yeux fixés sur la route devant lui.

"Tu…Sammy a appelé? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit? Comment il avait l'air?" cria Dean, ses yeux verts écarquillés pleins de peine et de colère.

"Je n'ai pas répondu. J'ai effacé le message…"

"Tu as quoi! Comment as-tu pu faire ça!" hurla Dean en frappant du poing sur le siège à côté de lui.

"Je ne voulais pas lui parler. Je voulais qu'il apprenne une leçon, mais je…je ne pense pas que c'était Sammy qui appelait," répondit John plein de fatigue.

"Tu ne penses pas que c'était lui? Qui ca serait?" demanda son cœur battant la chamade.

"Le moment…ça aurait été après la crise cardiaque de Sam. Quelqu'un a trouvé son téléphone et a essayé de nous appeler pour nous prévenir, mais…mais je l'ai ignoré. J'ai éteins mon téléphone," dit John, sa voix remplie de misère et de remords.

"Fils de pute," siffla Dean, ses yeux brillaient alors qu'il fixa avec animosité son père. "On aurait pu y être il y a des jours! Tu m'as empêché de voir mon frère!"

John le regarda et hocha la tête. "Je sais…il était tout seul pendant tout ce temps. Je suis si désolé, Dean," dit il.

"Etre désolé ne suffit pas, papa! C'est à Sammy que tu devrais t'excuser et il se pourrait qu'il ne survive pas assez longtemps pour que tu puisses le faire! J'arrive pas à te croire!"

"Euh…ce n'est pas tout," dit John, son estomac se nouant d'avantage.

"Oh, mon Dieu…c'est pas tout? Je crois que je ne peux pas en supporter plus, papa," répondit Dean doucement, toute énergie et lutte le quittant au ton de la voix son père.

"Il faut que tout ça sorte…avant qu'on arrive à l'hôpital," dit John, l'homme faisant une pause avant de continuer. "Ils…ils ont essayé de t'appeler aussi. Les deux premières fois tu dormais… la troisième tu étais sous la douche…"

"Espèce de fils de pute! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait? Tu as effacé mes messages aussi!" cria Dean, son visage devenant rouge écarlate alors que de la rage pure l'envahissait.

John le regarda et hocha la tête. "Oui…Je l'ai fait. Je suis si…"

"Putain ne me dis pas que tu es désolé, sale enfoiré! Tu n'avais pas le droit!"

"Ne me parle pas comme ça, jeune homme…Je suis toujours ton père! Tu ne sais pas à quel point je regrette ce que j'ai fait. Je pensais te protéger," répondit John en colère.

"Ouais…et quel père, hein? Tu m'as menti parce que tu pensais me protéger? De Sammy?" se moqua Dean.

"De…Je ne sais pas…J'étais si en colère et tu étais blessé et je ne pensais pas que parler avec Sam était une bonne idée à ce moment là," répondit John.

"Ce n'était pas à toi de décider, papa. C'est mon frère…J'avais le droit de décider par moi-même si je voulais lui parler. On aurait pu être là pour lui et toi…toi…" dit Dean doucement, incapable de terminer sa phrase, se détournant de son père et regardant par la fenêtre.

"Je sais. J'ai eu tort et je ne me pardonnerais jamais que Sammy ai du rester tout seul tout ce temps," dit John.

Dean regarda son père, ses yeux complètement froids. "Je ne te pardonnerais jamais non plus. Jamais," dit il avant de se détourner de nouveau.

4 4 4

_Centre Médical Régional de Saint Elizabeth – 12:30 16 Juin 2001_

John et Dean passèrent rapidement les portes des urgences et allèrent directement à l'accueil. Ils s'avancèrent au comptoir et furent immédiatement accueillis par un jeune homme de l'autre côté.

"Puis je vous aidez?" interrogea le jeune homme avec lassitude.

"On est là pour voir le Docteur Rusho. Il nous attend," répondit John grognon.

"Votre nom?" demanda le jeune homme.

"John Wade. Voici mon fils, Dean. Mon autre fils a été amené il y a quelques jours," répondit John.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et commença à taper sur son clavier. Quelques instants plus tard, il leva les yeux. "Oui. Votre fils, Sam Wade a été transféré dans un autre établissement pour une chirurgie. Docteur Rusho vous attend…"

"Il a été transféré? Où?" interrogea Dean avec impatience.

"Je suis désolé…Docteur Rusho vous donnera tous les détails. Je vais le prévenir que vous êtes là," répondit le jeune homme avant de décrocher son téléphone et de composer un numéro. Il parla au téléphone puis raccrocha et s'adressa de nouveau aux deux hommes fatigués. "Docteur Rusho sera là aussi rapidement que possible. Allez vous assoir dans la salle d'attente s'il vous plaît et je lui dirais de vous y retrouver quand il arrivera."

John pensa argumenter, mais il décida que ça ne servirait à rien, et surtout pas à Sam, alors il pris le bras de Dean et guida le jeune homme qui protestait vers la rangée de sièges de l'autre côté de la pièce. Les deux chasseurs s'assirent, Dean s'assurant de laisser plusieurs sièges entre lui et son père, et ils attendirent. Vingt minutes plus tard, Dean avait abandonné sa chaise et faisait les cents pas, les portes des urgences s'ouvrirent et Bobby entra, il les remarqua tout de suite et se précipita dans leur direction.

"On vous a dit quelque chose? Est-ce que Sam va bien?" questionna Bobby à bout de souffle quand il s'approcha.

"On ne nous a toujours rien dit! On attend là depuis une éternité pour que cet imbécile de Docteur Rusho…" commença Dean, mais John l'interrompit en posant une main sur son bras.

"Dean…calme toi," dit John.

"Me calmer? On a conduit pendant trois putains d'heures seulement pour découvrir que Sam n'est même pas dans cet hôpital et on ne peut pas découvrir où il se trouve avant que ce connard se décide à nous parler et tu veux que je me calmes! Va te faire voir!" s'énerva Dean.

"Dean, ça n'aide pas. Ton papa est simplement aussi inquiet que toi," dit Bobby avec lassitude.

"Oh, ouais…il est inquiet. Il est la raison pour laquelle Sam est si malade…"

"Dean!" cria Bobby.

"Non, il a raison, Bobby," dit John avant de se tourner vers son fils. "Dean, je sais que tu es mort d'inquiétude, mais cet homme que tu as traité de connard a sauvé la vie de ton frère. Montre lui un peu de respect. Je ne le mérite peut être pas, mais lui si."

Dean baissa les yeux et hocha la tête. "Ouais…tu as raison…désolé," murmura t-il.

"Pas besoin d'être désole…" commença John, mais il s'interrompit quand il aperçut un homme de taille moyenne se dirigeant vers eux.

Les trois chasseurs se tournèrent vers l'homme quand il approcha, sa main tendu pour se présenter. "Je suis le Docteur Rusho. Vraiment désolé de vous avoir fait attendre…on a eu un accident de voiture et… enfin, vous n'avez pas besoin d'entendre ça," expliqua l'homme en serrant la main de tout le monde.

"Ravi de vous rencontrer, Docteur Rusho. Je suis John Wade…voici mon fils Dean et son oncle, Bobby," répondit John.

"Voulez vous bien tous me suivre? Nous allons parler dans un endroit un peu plus privé," dit le docteur avant de se tourner et de montrer le chemin vers une petite salle d'attente privé. Il leur indiqua de s'asseoir et il pris place dans une chaise face à eux.

"Où est mon frère, doc? Le gars à l'accueil a dit qu'il avait été transféré?" commença immédiatement Dean, le jeune homme n'attendant rien de plus que de voir son frère.

"Oui. L'opération de Sam nécessitait un hôpital plus spécialisé. Il a été transféré hier après midi au centre cardiologique du Nebraska où il a subit une opération pour réparer le trou dans son cœur," répondit le docteur Rusho.

"Il va bien? Comment c'est passé l'opération?" demanda Bobby.

"J'ai parlé à un représentant il y a quelques minutes. Sam est toujours en chirurgie. Ils ont commencé en retard et il y a eu quelques complications…"

"Des complications? Quelles complications?" interrompit John avec effroi.

Docteur Rusho regarda les visages terrifiés des hommes face à lui et réalisa immédiatement qua Sam avait eut tort quand il avait dit qu'il n'y avait personne. Ces hommes tenaient énormément à lui, mais il y avait toujours des questions auxquelles il fallait répondre. "Rien de sérieux… en réalité ils s'attendaient à des complications," répondit il.

"Je veux voir mon frère. Où est cet endroit pour qu'on puisse y aller?" demanda Dean avec impatience.

"J'ai besoin de vous poser quelques questions avant. Pour ma compréhension. Sam en a encore pour un peu près une heure. Vous serez là largement à temps," répondit le Docteur Rusho.

John attrapa le bras de Dean quand le jeune homme allait répondre puis regarda le docteur. "Quelles sont vos questions," demanda-t-il, même s'il était presque sûr qu'il connaissait déjà les réponses.

"Et bien, tout d'abord, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi l'état de Sam n'a jamais été traité. N'importe quel docteur aurait entendu le souffle au cœur quand il était bébé, ou au moins dans ses premières années," dit le docteur.

John se passa une main dans les cheveux et soupira. Il regarda son fils avant de retourner son attention sur le docteur. "Quand Sam avait six mois, sa mère a été tué dans l'incendie de notre maison. Avant cela, il avait des suivis réguliers, mais personne ne nous a parlé d'un souffle au cœur. Après…J'étais juste…perdu. Je veux dire, il semblait toujours en bonne santé, je n'ai pas pensé à l'amener chez le docteur sauf s'il était malade. Mary s'occupait toujours de tout ça, alors je n'ai jamais pensé à ça," répondit il honteux.

Docteur Rusho souri tristement et acquiesça."Je suis désolé pour votre femme et je suppose que je peux comprendre que vous ayez été un peu distrait, mais Sam a bien du voir un docteur à un moment entre ses six mois et aujourd'hui," dit il.

"Oui… bien sûr, mais personne ne m'a rien dit," répondit John.

Docteur Rusho se pinça les lèvres en entendant la réponse de John, mais il décida de continuer. "Très bien, alors ce souffle au cœur n'a pas été détecté d'une façon ou d'une autre. Quand est il du large hématome sur son dos?" il interrogea d'une manière critique.

John tressaillit physiquement à la question. "Quoi?" demanda-t-il confus. "Quel hématome?"

"Quand Sam fut amené ici, il avait un large hématome sur le haut de son dos. Il a du être frappé assez fort pour laissé une telle trace," répondit le docteur. "Monsieur Wade, je dois vous le demander…avait vous frappé votre fils?"

"Qu…non! Je ne toucherai jamais Sammy! Jamais!" répondit John. Il regarda Dean et serra les dents quand il vu l'expression sur le visage de son fils. Dean savait, tout comme lui, d'où venait cet hématome, mais il savait également que si le docteur l'apprenait on leur refuserait l'accès à Sam alors tous deux se taisaient.

Docteur Rusho hocha la tête et tourna son attention vers Dean. "Et vous jeune homme? Avait vous frappé votre frère?" demanda-t-il doucement, mais toujours avec fermeté.

"Je me couperais mon propre bras plutôt que de faire du mal à mon frère. Je pense qu'un abruti a du le blesser," siffla Dean en fixant le médecin.

Docteur Rusho se recula légèrement, alarmé et en quelque sorte effrayé par l'intensité du jeune homme face à lui. Il le regarda quelques minutes, mais pour quelque raison il arriva à la conclusion que tout ce qu'avait dit le frère était vrai. Il croyait que ce jeune homme défendrait son frère à son propre détriment si besoin. Il hocha la tête finalement et s'adossa à sa chaise.

"Bien…Je suppose que je vous laisse faire ce que vous souhaitez concernant cette blessure. Je vais à l'hôpital où est Sam pour vérifier son état avant de rentrer à la maison. Je vous propose de me suivre et j'espère que vous allez pouvoir le voir bientôt," dit le docteur en se levant de sa chaise.

Les autres se levèrent aussi et suivirent le docteur. Ils attendirent dans la salle d'attente qu'il récupére ses affaires dans son bureau puis ils quittèrent Saint Elizabeth et allèrent à leurs véhicules. Alors que les Winchester sortirent du parking derrière le Docteur Rusho, Bobby les suivant de près dans sa Chevelle, Dean se tourna vers John et plissa ses yeux verts.

"Quand Sam sera rétabli et qu'il sera de nouveau avec nous… Si jamais tu respires même trop fort sur lui, je l'emmènerai et tu ne reverras plus jamais aucun de nous deux," dit il, son ton ne laissant aucun doute que John devait croire chaque mot.

**Oh oh, John...Dean est en colère contre toi on dirait. On retrouve Sammy bientôt. Merci encore pour vos commentaires!**

**Mélanie**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me voilà de retour. Je vous épargne les excuses du pourquoi du comment je n'ai pas publié la suite plus vite et je vous laisse sur ce qui est important: la suite de l'histoire! Bonne lecture**

_Centre Cardiologique du Nebraska - 16 Juin 2001- tôt le matin_

John était assis inconfortablement dans une chaise qu'il avait choisit, même si la chaise n' était pas l'unique raison de son déconfort. Il regarda de l'autre côté de la pièce où son fils ainé faisait les cents pas, et soupira. Ce que lui avait dit Dean lui avait fait très mal, mais même si cela l'avait mis en colère, il savait qu'il méritait chaque mot. Il pouvait comprendre pourquoi Dean était si remonté contre lui, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il blessait Sam tous les jours. Cet incident marquait la première fois ou John avait blessé physiquement son plus jeune fils, et il n'avait jamais voulu que cela se produise. Il avait été si en colère et quand Sam lui avait tourné le dos, il avait perdu toute limite. Il frissonna quand il repensa à l'expression sur le visage de fils. La douleur…la colère…la peur, toutes ces émotions reflétées dans ses yeux expressifs. La peur était la pire et de loin. Il détestait voir de la peur sur les visages de ses fils et savoir qu'il était celui qui l'avait mise là rendait cela mille fois plus douloureux pour lui.

John regarda de nouveau vers Dean et croisa des yeux en colère et fatigués qui le scrutaient. Une fois que leurs regards se croisa, Dean se détourna et recommença à faire les cents pas. John soupira et baissa le menton sur son torse. Le son de la voix feutré de son ami à ses côtés attira son attention hors de ses pensées et il tourna la tête pour regarder avec fatigue Bobby.

"Johnny…tout ira bien. Sam est un dur à cuire, il s'en sortira et Dean…il est juste inquiet c'est tout," dit Bobby alors qu'il regardait l'homme à ses côtés qui paraissait exténué.

"Dean me hais, Bobby et…je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, mais…je n'ai jamais voulu faire du mal à Sammy," répondit John.

"Premièrement, Dean ne te hais pas espèce d'idiot! Il est en colère… royalement, mais il a plus peur qu'autre chose. Il sait que tu ne voulais pas blesser le gosse. Donne lui simplement du temps. Tu verras… une fois que Sam sera rétablit, Dean ira très bien," dit Bobby.

"Je l'espère, Bobby, je ne veux pas perdre mes deux fils. Je…"

"Tu ne vas perdre aucun de tes fils, Johnny. Sam va s'en sortir…"

"Même si c'est le cas, il ne voudra rien à faire avec moi. Je l'ai poussé si loin de moi, je sais qu'il ne reviendra pas," dit John lamentablement.

"Et bien, je ne pense pas que tu connaisses ton garçon si bien que ça dans ce cas, Johnny. Sam ne fera pas ça. Il est du genre à pardonner. Il t'aime et il est peut être fâché, il est peut être blessé, mais il ne va pas te quitter," répondit Bobby d'un ton bourru.

"Je ne sais pas. Je suis allé trop loin cette fois, Bobby. Je lui ai dit que s'il passait la porte qu'il ne revienne jamais. Je lui ai dit qu'il serait comme mort pour moi. Quel genre de père dis ça à son fils?" John baissa de nouveau la tête et ferma ses yeux.

"Oh, Johnny…il sait que c'est faux…"

"A oui? Je ne le pense pas," déclara John cruellement.

"Mais non. Il sait que tu étais simplement en colère…"

"Il s'est réveillé pendant un instant et quand le Docteur Rusho lui a demandé qui il devait contacter, Sam lui a répondu qu'il était tout seul… qu'il n'y avait personne à appeler," dit John en tournant la tête pour regarder son ami.

"Et bien, alors je suppose que tu devras lui faire changer d'avis là-dessus, tu crois pas?" dit Bobby, son cœur serré en pensant à la peur et la solitude qu'avait du éprouver Sam.

John rigola sans humour et hocha la tête."Ouai, il ne me reste que ça à faire," dit il, puis il tourna la tête quand une voix non familière appela son nom.

X

John, Dean et Bobby rejoignirent ensemble le milieu de la salle d'attente et attendirent avec anxiété que le docteur parle. L'homme semblait fatigué, comme s'il était resté éveillé pendant trop d'heures, mais quand il leva les yeux du dossier qu'il tenait, il sourît chaleureusement ce qui effaça la plupart de la fatigue de son visage.

"Mr. Wade?" interrogea le docteur, ses yeux allant de John à Bobby alors qu'il attendait une réponse.

John fit un petit pas en avant et fit un petit signe de tête au docteur. "Je suis John Wade," dit il en offrant sa main au docteur.

L'homme lui serra la main. "Je suis le Docteur Davis. J'ai effectué la chirurgie de votre fils," dit il doucement.

"Comment va-t-il? Est-ce qu'il va s'en sortir?" coupa Dean en avançant près de son père, ses yeux verts suppliant le docteur.

"Docteur Davis, voici mon fils aîné, Dean," dit John en présentant le jeune homme à ses côtés.

Docteur Davis serra la main de Dean et retourna son attention vers John. "Sam va aussi bien que possible considérant les circonstances. Si son état avait été dépisté assez tôt, le trou dans son cœur aurait pu être réparé plus facilement en enfilant un champ à travers une veine de sa jambe vers son cœur, mais parce que c'est un adulte et qu'il a souffert d'une crise cardiaque, une chirurgie beaucoup plus invasive a été nécessaire. Nous avons dû l'ouvrir pour réparer le trou et vérifier les dommages causés par la crise cardiaque," dit le docteur.

"Il y en a beaucoup?" interrogea Bobby de l'autre côté de John.

"Voici Bobby, l'oncle de Sam," dit John quand il vu le docteur hésité.

"Enchanté de vous rencontrer. Pour répondre à votre question, il y avait moins de dommages que prévu, donc c'est une bonne nouvelle," dit le Docteur Davis.

"Donc, mon fils va s'en sortir?" demanda John prudemment.

"Il devrait s'en remettre doucement. Il sera sous médicaments pendant assez longtemps, peut être à vie. Il aura besoin de renforcer ses muscles cardiaques étant donné toutes les années où le trou dans son cœur les a affaiblit. En fait je suis assez surpris qu'il n'ai pas eu plus de problèmes avant cet incident," répondit le Docteur Davis.

"Donc, il ira bien?" demanda Dean avec espoir.

Docteur Davis se tourna vers Dean et sourit. "Il est jeune et fort, alors oui, je dirais qu'il s'en sortira très bien," répondit le docteur.

"Quand est-ce que nous pourrons le voir?" demanda John, sa voix pleine de soulagement.

"Docteur Rusho est avec lui en ce moment en salle de réveil. Il y sera pour quelques heures puis quand il sera assez stable, il sera transféré vers l'unité de soins intensifs. Je vais supprimer les contraintes de temps pour que vous puissiez vous assoir avec lui aussi longtemps que vous le souhaitiez. Je vous conseille de trouver une chambre de motel et de vous reposer un peu. Sam sera inconscient pendant plusieurs heures même après qu'il soit transféré vers l'unité de soins intensifs…"

"Je ne quitterais pas l'hôpital. Sammy a besoin que je sois là quand il se réveillera," interrompit Dean en croisant les bras.

"Vous avez besoin de manger et de repos," dis le Docteur Davis.

"Je prendrais à manger au distributeur et je dormirais sur une chaise dans la chambre," dit Dean sur un air de défi. "Je ne laisserais pas mon frère tout seul plus longtemps que je ne le dois. Il a déjà été seul trop longtemps."

"Très bien. Je vais voir pour qu'on vous apporte une chaise qui s'incline dans sa chambre," dit le docteur réalisant qu'il ferait face à une véritable bataille s'il essayait de séparer le jeune homme de son frère.

"On restera tous les deux dans sa chambre," dit John, ses yeux sombres fixant avec fatigue le docteur.

Docteur Davis acquiesça et fit un pas en arrière. "Si vous voulez bien mes suivre, je vais vous conduire dans la salle d'attente de l'unité de soins intensifs. Il y a quelques couchettes confortables, vous pourrez vous allongez dessus jusqu'à ce qu'une infirmière vienne vous chercher. Je vous conseille d'utiliser ce temps pour dormir un peu," dit il avant de se tourner et de marcher vers le couloir près de l'accueil.

X

_Plus tard dans la journée_

John et Dean étaient assis de chaque côté du lit d'hôpital de Sam, leurs regards fixés sur le visage du garçon inconscient. Dire que Sam était pâle était un énorme euphémisme. Son visage était presque aussi blanc que l'oreiller sous sa tête, ses cheveux bruns ressortant avec un fort contraste sur la chair incolore. Dean tenait une main molle dans la sienne, le jeune homme toujours très attentif aux perfusions qui pénétraient la peau délicate sur le dessus de sa main. Le ventilateur qui avait été inséré dans la gorge de Sam avait heureusement été retiré avant que le père et le fils soient autorisés dans la chambre, un masque à oxygène à la place. On leur avait dit qu'aussi longtemps que les niveaux d'oxygène de Sam restaient satisfaisants, il n'aurait pas besoin du tube respiratoire, mais cela pouvait changer si sa condition commençait à se détériorer. Les deux hommes avaient prié en silence que Sam n'ait pas à subir cette inconfortable intrusion de nouveau. C'était déjà assez mauvais qu'on lui ait placé un cathéter, les deux hommes savaient que Sam allait être mortifié une fois qu'on lui parlerait de ce petit détail quand il se réveillera.

John approcha ses doigts vers le visage de Sam, mais les recula avant de toucher la peau tiède. Il leva les yeux et vu Dean qui le fixait, un sourcil en l'air. Même si Dean était toujours extrêmement en colère contre son père, il comprenait que pour le moment Sam avait besoin d'eux deux. "Tu peux le toucher, papa," murmura Dean en retournant son regard vers le visage de Sam.

"Je…J'ai peur de le faire," dit John en réponse, sa voix aussi basse que celle de Dean.

"Pourquoi? Il ne va pas se casser," dit Dean en réponse.

"Je ne veux pas le blesser plus que je ne l'ai déjà fait. Si…si je le touche, il pourrait réaliser que c'est moi et ça pourrait détériorer son rétablissement," dit John tristement.

"Papa…c'est complètement fou. S'il sait que tu es là, il sera que tu te soucies pour lui. Il a besoin de savoir qu'on est tous les deux là pour lui…qu'il n'est pas seul," dit Dean, ses yeux rencontrant de nouveau ceux de John.

John regarda Dean pendant un moment et hocha la tête doucement. Il tourna son regard vers Sam et avança sa main pour la seconde fois, cette fois autorisant ses doigts à toucher le visage de Sam. Tendrement il passa ses doigts sur la peau lisse et sourît quand son regard se posa sur les longs cils noirs de son bébé. Sam avait l'air d'avoir de nouveau cinq ans, il ne paraissait pas être l'adolescent qu'il était vraiment. Avec lui endormi si profondément, toutes les lignes de stress et autres disparues de son visage, il ressemblait au petit garçon innocent d'il n'y a pas si longtemps. John ravala les émotions qui le submergeaient, l'homme ne voulant pas que son aîné le voit pleurer. Cela pouvait attendre jusqu'à ce qu'il soit seul. Pour le moment ses garçons avaient besoin qu'il soit fort et se décomposer dans une flaque de sanglots n'était pas un moyen de montrer cette force.

Les yeux de John trainèrent sur le torse exposé de son fils, son estomac se noua quand il regarda le pansement blanc qui en recouvrait la plupart. Il y avait un tube qui sortait de dessous le pansement que John assumait devait drainer les liquides indésirables du niveau de l'incision. L'homme frissonna quand la pensée du torse de son bébé ouvert en deux lui assaillit son esprit fatigué. Il en connaissait assez sur la procédure pour avoir une bonne image en tête. La chair tendre coupée jusqu'au ventre, le sternum cassé en deux et un écarteur de côtes poussant les deux cotés de la cage thoracique de Sam pour révéler les organes vitaux en dessous. Avant que John puisse s'en empêcher, une larme solitaire coula le long de sa joue, mais il était trop perdu dans ses pensées pour l'essuyer. Il avait fait cela à son fils. Il avait ignoré les inquiétudes des docteurs lors de visites passées, assumant avec stupidité que quelque chose qui sonnait aussi inoffensif qu'un souffle au cœur ne pouvait pas être quelque chose de sérieux. Il n'y avait pas de problème avec le cœur de son fils, du moins il s'en était convaincu, et maintenant, Sam payait le prix de la négligence de son père.

"Mon Dieu, Sammy…Je suis si désolé," murmura John alors que ses doigts passèrent gentiment dans les cheveux emmêlés de Sam. "Je t'ai complètement laissé tomber."

Dean leva les yeux quand il entendit la voix de son père. L'homme avait l'air complètement misérable et à l'entendre c'était pire. Bien sûr John s'accusait de ce qui c'était passé et cette fois, Dean était d'accord de tout cœur. Il n'y avait pas moyen que John ignorait que Sam avait un souffle au cœur. Avec toutes les visites aux urgences et chez le médecin que Sam avait eut à travers sa jeune vie, Dean ne voyait pas comment personne ne l'aurait dit à son père. Quand ça sera le bon moment, Dean allait découvrir ce que son père savait et après il allait régler ses comptes avec lui. Il aimait et respectait son père et il ferait n'importe quoi pour lui, mais il ne laissera pas cela passer si quelque chose aurait pu prévenir la crise cardiaque de Sam de se produire. La règle était, Sam passait d'abord, peu importe le reste. C'est-ce qui avait été ancré dans la tête de Dean par son père depuis qu'il était enfant, et pourtant John avait brisé cette règle numéro un en négligeant que la condition de Sam ne soit traité avant que cela devienne une situation mettant sa vie en danger. Dean se racla la gorge et attendit que les yeux fatigués de John le regardent.

"Papa…quand les choses se seront calmées, on va avoir une longue discussion," dit Dean avant de retourner son attention vers son frère, coupant toute réponse que son père aurait pu avoir.

John baissa les yeux et hocha la tête. Dean savait. Il savait quel père pitoyable il était. Il savait que Sam n'aurait jamais dû arriver à ce point. Il n'y avait aucune façon de l'éviter et John savait qu'il ne méritait pas mieux que d'être laissé sur le bord de la route par ses garçons. Il priait pour que cela n'arrive pas, qu'il soit pardonné et autorisé à rester dans leurs vies, mais il ne pouvait pas les blâmer s'ils le laissaient derrière. Il était sur le point de parler, pour essayer de s'expliquer à Dean quand un léger gémissement retentit. Ses yeux se levèrent vers le visage de Sam alors qu'il sauta de sa chaise et regarda la tête de Sam roulé d'un côté à l'autre sur son oreiller, les paupières du garçon voletant alors qu'il commençait à se réveiller. Dean s'était aussi levé et était penché au dessus du lit, la main de Sam toujours tenu fermement mais tendrement dans la sienne.

"Sammy…allez ptit gars…réveilles toi pour nous," pressa Dean en regardant le visage de son frère avec intensité. "on est là et tu vas bien… juste.. Juste réveille toi."

Finalement, les yeux de Sam s'ouvrirent et fixèrent videment le visage de son frère. Sam déglutit profondément et tressaillit à la douleur évidente dans sa gorge. Dean s'avança et plaça sa main libre sur la joue de Sam et se pencha pour que son visage ne soit plus qu'à quelques centimètres de celui de Sam. Il sourit quand la reconnaissance s'installa dans les yeux fatigués de son frère, son cœur se réchauffant quand Sam se pencha un peu plus dans sa main.

"Je savais que tu nous reviendrais, Sammy…Je le savais," murmura Dean en fixant les yeux doux et humides qui le fixaient.

John regarda l'échange avec un mélange d'émotions. Il voulait tellement attirer l'attention de Sam vers lui, mais il ne voulait pas briser le lien entre les frères. Finalement, incapable de supporter la séparation plus longtemps, il avança une main tremblante et attrapa gentiment le bras de Sam. Sam tourna doucement la tête vers John, ses yeux s'écarquillant quand il reconnu qui l'avait touché. "Pa?" murmura-t-il avant que ses yeux devinrent lourd et qu'ils se fermèrent, le garçon tombant de nouveau dans un lourd sommeil avant que son père n'ait une chance de répondre.


	6. Chapter 6

**Me revoilà! Merci pour vos commentaires et de votre fidélité! Bonne lecture!**

_Centre cardiologique du Nebraska - 16 Juin 2001- tard dans l'après midi. _

Sam s'était réveillé à plusieurs reprise durant la journée, mais il était toujours trop désorienté et confus pour faire plus que jeter un coup d'œil à son père et son frère avant que la force des médicaments qui lui étaient administrés le replonge dans le lourd sommeil dans lequel il était gardé depuis sa chirurgie. Dean était désespéré de parler avec son frère et il avait pris chaque opportunité qui lui avait été donné pour que Sam sache qu'il était là pour lui, mais il avait été simplement récompensé par de faibles murmures trop bas pour les comprendre à travers le masque à oxygène que Sam portait. Mais la façon dont Sam répondait à ses touchers, s'appuyant contre sa main, était tout ce que Dean avait besoin de savoir. Sam ne le haïssait pas et il voulait qu'il soit là.

Dean regarda de l'autre côté du lit où son père était assis et remarqua la mine pâle et fatigué qu'il avait alors qu'il regardait Sam dormir. John, sentant son regard sur lui, tourna son regard vers son aîné et lui offrit un petit sourire fatigué. Dean, malgré la colère qu'il ressentait envers son père à cet instant, lui rendit son sourire. Les deux hommes savaient qu'il y avait des explosions à venir, mais ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui comptait et c'était Sam et les deux hommes étaient unis sur ce front. John paraissait vouloir parler mais Dean rebaissa ses yeux sur son frère, le jeune homme ne souhaitant pas parler par peur de ce qu'il pourrait dire. John soupira et baissa les yeux pour regarder la main pâle qu'il tenait dans la sienne. Il caressa avec son pouce le dos de la main de Sam et souhaita qu'il puisse changer tout ce qui avait mené sa famille à ce moment. Il souhaita qu'il puisse reprendre les mots haineux qu'il avait jeté à son bébé pendant cette terrible nuit il n'y a pas si longtemps.

Un léger gémissement de son benjamin tira John hors de ses pensées et il bondit de sa chaise, espérant que cette fois Sam allait être assez cohérent pour leur parler. Dean était déjà debout et penché au dessus de son frère au moment où John se leva, le regard intense de son aîné vers son frère lui dessinant un sourire.

"Sammy…petit frère, réveille toi pour moi…Papa est là. Tu n'es plus tout seul," cajola Dean, ses deux mains enveloppant une des mains de Sam alors qu'il attendait que les yeux noisettes de son frère s'ouvrent.

Cela pris un moment, mais finalement, des yeux fatigués regardèrent vers le visage impatient de l'aîné des frères Winchester, ces yeux clignotant paresseusement tandis que Sam essayait d'éclaircir sa vision floue.

"D'n?" interrogea la douce voix de Sam, le visage de Dean s'illumina quand il pu enfin entendre la voix de son petit frère.

"Le seul et l'unique," répondit Dean avec un sourire.

"Qu…qu'est' qui c'est passé?" demanda Sam d'une voix pâteuse et endormie alors qu'il continuait de regarder son frère.

"Euh…" commença Dean, son regard passant de son frère à son père nerveusement.

John s'approcha et posa gentiment sa main contre la joue de Sam avant de tourner sa tête vers lui. "Sammy…", commença-t-il, mais il s'interrompit quand Sam retira son visage loin de sa main. John pris une profonde inspiration avant de continuer. "Je suis désolé, petit gars…Je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser," murmura-t-il alors qu'il toucha de nouveau le visage de Sam, son cœur bondissant quand Sam le laissa faire cette fois.

"Pa?"

"J'ai besoin que tu ne t'énerves pas, Sam. Tu…tu as eu une crise cardiaque. On a du t'opérer, mais tu vas aller bien maintenant," dit John, son cœur se brisa quand il vu l'incompréhension et la peur apparaître sur le visage de son bébé.

"Non…Je…" balbutia Sam, ses yeux noisettes voltigeant entre son père et son frère avant de s'arrêter sur le visage de John.

"Sam…c'était ce dont je parlais. C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas que tu partes. Je…"

"Papa! Arrête ça!" cria Dean tout en serrant gentiment la main de Sam quand l'adolescent se recula de son père, les larmes lui montant aux yeux à ce qu'il avait perçu comme une réprimande.

"Dean…s'il…"

"Papa, dehors, tout de suite!" siffla Dean avant de tourner ses yeux verts vers son frère. "Sammy…Papa et moi allons dehors juste un instant. On sera juste derrière la porte. Tu pourras nous voir tout le temps, okay?" dit il tendrement, souriant quand Sam acquiesça légèrement.

Dean déposa gentiment la main de Sam sur la couverture et indiqua à son père de le suivre. John regarda Sam, mais soupira tristement quand le garçon détourna les yeux. Il suivit son aîné et ferma la porte vitrée derrière lui. Il venait tout juste de fermer la porte que Dean monta au créneau.

"C'était quoi ça bordel? Tu accuses Sam d'avoir eut une crise cardiaque? T'es défoncé ou quoi?" cria Dean, ses yeux verts intenses transperçaient John.

"Dean, ne me parle pas comme ça. On sait tous les deux que si Sam ne s'était pas mis en tête d'aller à l'université, la dispute n'aurait pas eut lieu et il ne serait pas parti. Il…"

"Et tu ne l'aurais jamais poussé assez fort contre le mur pour lui laisser un énorme hématome!" cracha Dean avec fureur. "Ce n'est pas la faute de Sammy! C'est de ta faute! Tu savais qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait avec son cœur et tu n'as rien fait!"

"Dean…Je…"

"Ne ment pas, Papa. Je sais que tu le savais. Comment tu ne le pourrais pas? Si ça n'avait pas été dû au stress de votre dispute, alors ça aurait été pendant une chasse un jour ou l'autre. C'était seulement une question de temps avant que ça n'arrive, alors pu****, ne met pas ça sur le dos du départ de Sam! Tout est de ta faute et tu le sais!" cria pratiquement Dean au visage de John, attirant l'attention de quelques infirmières.

John jeta un œil vers les regards curieux et il fit un geste de la main pour dire aux infirmières de partir avant de retourner son attention vers son fils en colère. Il baissa les yeux au sol de honte avant de regarder son fils. "Tu as raison. On m'a dit il y a des années que Sam avait un souffle au coeur et que je devais le faire surveiller, mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tout le monde en faisait un foin. Un souffle…ça sonne si… bénin. Et Sam avait l'air bien…en bonne santé. Je pensais que les médecins étaient fous. Et puis, finalement, j'ai oublié tout ça," répondit John d'un air coupable.

"Tu te soucies si peu de lui que tu as simplement ignoré ce que les médecins t'ont dit?" interrogea Dean avec lassitude, ses yeux verts cherchant sur le visage de son père un signe qu'il avait tort.

"Tu n'es pas juste, Dean! Tu sais que j'aime Sam. Je mourrais pour lui. Comment peux tu penser cela?" cria John indigné.

"Oh, je sais pas. Peut être tout la merde 'Sammy a un souffle au cœur et les médecins pensent qu'il y a peut être quelque chose qui ne va pas avec son cœur, mais on va faire comme si on le savait pas!'" répondit Dean furieux.

"Dean, je pensais sincèrement qu'ils faisaient une montagne d'un rien. Je n'ai pas délibérément ignorer la santé de Sam. Je ne pensais simplement pas que c'était si important," dit John doucement.

"Oh, c'est vrai. Le grand John Winchester sait tout et les docteurs n'y connaissent rien! C'était un gosse, Papa! Tu n'ignores pas les docteurs quand ils te disent que quelque chose pourrait être sérieusement grave. Pas quand tu en as quelque chose à foutre!" siffla Dean, puis il tourna son regard vers la porte vitrée pour regarder son petit frère.

"Dean, surveille ta bouche. Je…"

"Tu vas faire quoi? Me frapper? Me balancer contre un mur? Tu es responsable de ça, Papa. Tu as laissé tombé Sammy et on a faillit le perdre à cause de ça. Tu ferais mieux de commencer à réfléchir sérieusement sur comment tu vas te rattraper et arranger les choses, parce que si tu ne le fais pas…tu nous perdras tous les deux," dit Dean avant de tourner le dos à son père choqué avant d'entrer dans la chambre de Sam.

John regarda à travers la vitre Dean se précipiter au chevet de Sam, le jeune homme prenant immédiatement la main de Sam dans la sienne. John se passa la main dans les cheveux et se rejoua la dispute encore et encore dans la tête. Dean avait raison bien sûr. Tout ce cauchemar était de la faute de John, mais encore une fois, dès que Sam était assez cohérent pour discuter, John avait essayer de l'accuser. John secoua la tête, dégouté de lui-même.

"Quel père tu es," se murmura John en ouvrant doucement la porte.

John entra dans la chambre et se dirigea à contre cœur vers le lit de Sam. Dean le regarda, mais retourna immédiatement son attention vers son frère. John se racla la gorge pour attirer de nouveau l'attention de Dean, attendant que Dean ne le regarde avant de parler.

"Dean…J'aimerais parler seul à seul avec Sam si je pouvais," dit John doucement, gardant intentionnellement sa voix calme et basse afin de ne pas alarmer Sam en aucune façon.

Dean resserra son emprise sur la main de Sam et secoua la tête."Non, Je ne pense pas que c'est une bonne idée," répondit il d'un ton cassant.

"Je ne suis pas…"

"Non, Papa. Je ne te laisse pas seul avec lui pour que tu puisse le contrarier de nouveau. Si tu dois dire quelque chose, tu peux le dire devant moi," siffla Dean.

"'est bon, D'n," dit Sam avec lassitude, ses yeux noisettes se levant vers son frère avec cet air de chiot battu qu'il faisait à la perfection, l'épuisement et les médicaments amplifiant les effets à des hauteurs monumentales.

"Sammy, je ne veux pas te laisser seul…"

"Pas seul. P'a est là," dit Sam, un léger sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres, à peine visible sous le masque à oxygène. Le cœur de John s'arrêta pratiquement quand il entendit ces mots feutrés. Au moins, Sam le considérait toujours comme son père. Au moins il lui faisait assez confiance pour être seul avec lui. Ca en disait long sur le caractère de Sam et le plus vieux des Winchester se sentit alors encore plus petit qu'auparavant.

Dean sourit chaleureusement à son frère avant de lever les yeux vers son père. "Ne le contrarie pas," avertit il avant de retourner son regard vers son frère. "Tu es sûre, mon grand?" demanda-t-il doucement.

Sam hocha la tête et serra légèrement la main de Dean. "D'accord. Dix minutes," dit Dean avant de poser la main de Sam et il regarda son père.

John acquiesça et regarda Dean quitter la pièce. Il ne fut pas surpris quand Dean s'arrêta juste derrière la porte et qu'il se retourna pour regarder à travers la vitre. Il savait que son fils n'irait nulle part. Il serait juste à la porte, près à intervenir s'il pensait que son frère avait besoin d'être secouru. John frémit à la pensé que son aîné puise penser que Sam pourrait avoir besoin d'être sauvé de lui. Bien sûr, après les derniers évènements, pourquoi ne le penserait-il pas? John tourna son attention vers son benjamin et se retrouva face aux yeux doux du garçon qui le regardait nerveusement. Il baissa le rampe du lit et s'assit sur le matelas à ses côtés. Il attrapa la main de Sam gentiment.

"Sam…Je suis désolé. Je sais que ce n'est pas de ta faute. C'est juste…J'étais si terrifié quand on a eut cet appel et après te voir comme ça allonger dans ce lit. Je voulais accuser quelqu'un…n'importe qui mais celui à qui incombe la faute," dit John doucement.

Sam déglutit et cligna des yeux lentement. "Pas ta faut'," répondit il à bout de souffle.

"Si ça l'est. Je ne vais pas rentrer dans les détails maintenant, mais c'est de ma faute…"

"Pa'…"

"Sammy…ce que j'ai dit à la maison. Je ne le pensais pas…tu le sais, n'est-ce pas? J'étais en colère et j'avais peur. Toi te débrouillant tout seul sans ton frère et moi pour te protéger, ça ne passe pas très bien avec moi et… toi et Dean êtes tout ce qu'il me reste. Je ne peux pas vous perdre…Je vous aime trop," dit John.

John sourit quand Sam cligna ses grand yeux noisettes. Il savait que Sam se battait vaillamment pour rester éveiller, mais le garçon perdait la bataille et John n'allait pas empêcher son bébé d'obtenir le repos qu'il avait si désespérément besoin. Il s'avança et pris le visage de Sam dans sa main, son pouce caressant sa pommette, juste à côté du masque à oxygène.

"Dors mon grand. Dean et moi seront juste là. On parlera plus après," dit John doucement, l'homme souriant chaleureusement quand les yeux de Sam se fermèrent immédiatement, sa main devenant molle dans celle de John.

John se tourna vers la porte et comme prévu, Dean se tenait derrière, les bras croisés alors qu'il regardait avec attention l'échange entre son père et son petit frère. John secoua la tête et lui indiqua d'entrer. Dean fut au chevet de Sam en un instant, ses yeux se concentrant immédiatement sur le visage de son frère. Il leva les yeux vers John avant de regarder derrière pour trouver la chaise qu'il utilisait depuis qu'ils avaient été autorisés dans la chambre de Sam. Il attrapa la chaise avec son pied et la tira vers le lit et se planta dans le siège. Il regarda les moniteurs qui étaient à côté de la tête de lit avant que son regard ne se repose une nouvelle fois sur le visage de Sam.

"On devrait aller chercher quelque chose à manger, Dean. Sam va dormir pendant un moment et…"

"Je ne le laisse pas seul. Tu peux aller manger si tu veux, mais je reste là," interrompit Dean sans un regard vers son père.

John soupira en se levant du lit et regarda son fils têtu. "Tu dois manger. Tu ne pourras pas aider Sammy si tu t'effondres," dit il sévèrement.

"Alors ramène moi quelque chose. Je ne vais nulle part…pas avant que Sam puisse venir avec moi," répondit Dean.

John secoua la tête, ne s'attendant pas à moins de son fils. "Très bien, mais dès que je reviens, tu manges et dors…"

"J'dois rester éveillé pour Sammy…"

"Non, tu dois manger et dormir. Je ne te laisse pas une option là, Dean," expliqua John.

"S'il se réveille…"

"Je le surveillerais. Tu peux dormir dans la chaise, mais tu dormiras. Je te réveillerais s'il se réveille. Maintenant…Je vais nous prendre quelque chose à la cafétéria. Je reviens tout de suite," dit John en allant vers la porte.

Dean foudroya du regard son père, mais il savait qu'il avait raison. Il n'avait pas été aussi fatigué depuis des siècles et il ne pourrait pas aider Sammy s'il n'était pas à cent pour cent. Il ferait ce que son père avait dit, mais pas parce que John le lui avait ordonné. Il le ferait parce que Sam avait besoin de lui. Il attendit que la porte se ferme derrière John avant de retourner son attention vers son fils endormi.

"Le vieux commence à devenir plus commandant avec les années, Sammy. T'inquiète pas…Je vais nulle part. Je serais juste là à chaque fois que tu te réveilleras, petit frère. Il n'y a aucun endroit où je préfèrerais être, mon grand, que là à tes côtés.."

**Et voilà pour aujourd'hui! Dean a enfin dit ses 4 vérités à John et celui-ci s'est excusé. Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé! **

**Mélanie**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Merci de votre soutient…vraiment merci. Et voilà le nouveau chapire, en espérant qu'il ne déçoive pas. Bonne lecture! **

_Trois semaines plus tard - Institut cardiologique du Nebraska_

Sam était assis dans son lit, la tête de lit levée afin qu'il soit pratiquement à la verticale. La chambre était vide mise à part lui, son père et son frère étant parti pour préparer la chambre d'hôtel que Bobby avait loué la veille pour eux avant qu'il ne rentre chez lui. Le mot clé ici était hôtel. Pas un motel miteux comme Sam en avait l'habitude, mais un véritable vrai de vrai hôtel avec des couloirs à l'intérieur et des draps qui ne sentaient pas comme s'ils avaient passé un mois dans une usine de cigarette. Il avait eu connaissance des douces serviettes et des 150 chaînes du câble par un frère très excité, celui à qui Sam avait insisté qu'il passe la nuit précédente à l'hôtel plutôt que de camper dans la terrible chaise d'hôpital sur laquelle il avait passer pratiquement un mois. Dean avait accepté, mais seulement après que Sam ait tourné le grand jeu et lui avait fait son meilleur regard de chien battu connu à cette date. Il aurait pu gagner un Oscar avec cette performance.

John était resté avec Sam jusqu'à ce que le garçon s'endorme profondément puis il avait rejoins Dean à l'hôtel, seulement pour être de retour à l'hôpital tôt le matin, son aîné dans les talons. Ils avaient attendus que Sam subisse un examen approfondi et qu'on lui donne le feu vert pour qu'il puisse sortir avant qu'ils partent de nouveau vers l'heure du déjeuner afin de préparer la chambre. Sam avait quelques semaines de thérapie physique à l'hôpital avant qu'il ne puisse voyager trop loin, et les deux aînés des Winchester seraient damné s'ils le laissaient faire sa convalescence dans un trou à rat comme ils en avaient l'habitude. Il méritait mieux, et en plus son système immunitaire avait pris un sacré coup avec sa crise cardiaque alors une chambre miteuse de motel avec Dieu seul sait couvrait toutes les surfaces n'était pas un environnement adéquate pour les besoins de Sam.

Sam fixa son reflet dans le miroir qu'une infirmière lui avait apporté après qu'il ait insisté juste après le départ de sa famille. Il avait refusé de se regarder dans le miroir à chaque fois qu'il avait utilisé la salle de bain, mais maintenant il devait savoir, il avait besoin de voir tout ce que ce calvaire lui avait fait. Il étudia son visage émacié et les grosses cernes sous ses yeux fatigués. Il savait qu'il avait perdu du poids, beaucoup de poids en fait, mais le garçon qu'il vu en regardant le miroir le choquait encore. Son père et son frère lui avait promis qu'une fois sorti de l'hôpital, ils allaient le faire grossir, mais pour dire la vérité, Sam ne savait pas s'il retrouverait un jour son appétit. Penser à ce qui l'attendait rendait difficile l'idée même de manger. Une fois qu'il aura dit à sa famille qu'il voulait toujours aller à l'université, il était certain qu'ils allaient le laisser de nouveau. Il était certain d'être à nouveau déshonoré.

Doucement, Sam leva les bras et tira vers le bas la blouse d'hôpital qu'il portait puis il baissa le miroir pour regarder son torse. Il retira le bandage qui recouvrait toujours son incision afin d'en avoir une meilleure vue puis il déglutit devant la profonde cicatrice rouge et laide qui lui faisait face. C'était l'évidence de sa faiblesse. C'était le souvenir qu'il ne deviendrait jamais un vrai Winchester. Les vrais Winchesters n'ont pas de crise cardiaque à dix-huit ans. Les vrais Winchester se battent et se battent jusque leurs corps abandonnent, mais leurs cœurs restent à jamais fort. Le cœur de Sam était faible…malade depuis le jour de sa naissance et il eut un petit rire nerveux quand il pensa à l'ironie dans tout ça. Son père et son frère s'étaient battus toute leurs vies pour le protéger de tous les monstres de ce monde quand tout le long le plus grand ennemi était lui-même. La plus grande menace pour sa vie se trouvait dans sa poitrine, attendant simplement le bon moment pour le mettre à terre.

Sam posa le miroir et baissa le menton sur son torse. Il ne pouvait pas arrêter les larmes de lui monter aux yeux, il ne pouvait pas non plus arrêter leurs chutes le long de ses joues. Il était si perdu dans son chagrin et dans son dégoût de lui-même qu'il n'entendit pas la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir ou son père et son frère entrer, les deux Winchester se précipitant au chevet de Sam quand ils virent sa détresse.

"Awww, Sammy…la cicatrice ne sera pas si mal dans quelques mois," dit Dean quand il réalisa ce qui avait dû se passer. Il attrapa le miroir et le posa sur la table de chevet pendant que John reposa le bandage sur l'incision de Sam et remonta sa blouse.

Doucement, Sam releva la tête et jeta un œil à sa famille avant de rebaisser les yeux. S'ils le voyaient comme un faible, ils le cachaient bien. Les Winchester étaient des maître dans l'art de dissimuler leurs véritables sentiments alors Sam n'avait vraiment aucune idée de ce qu'ils pensaient de lui à cet instant. Oui, ils étaient à ses petits soins et les deux avaient mentionné le mot qui commence par « A » une ou deux fois. C'est vrai, normalement Sam, étant le plus sensible des membres de la famille, aurait été heureux d'entendre ces mots, mais dans la situation actuelle, Sam avait l'impression que ces mots avaient été dis plus par désespoir qu'autre chose. Sa famille pensait qu'il était si fragile qu'ils devaient prononcer les mots que normalement ils n'échangeaient jamais, à part pendant des confessions après plusieurs verres, et habituellement c'était suivi par du vomi et une sacré gueule de bois.

"Sam…regarde moi fiston," dit John sévèrement, mais en même temps avec tendresse. Il attendit que Sam le regarde nerveusement avant de continuer. "Ecoute, je sais que c'est dur, mais tu as une famille qui t'aime…"

"Stop…ne le dit plus. S'il te plaît," interrompit Sam, ses yeux noisettes implorant son père d'arrêter.

"Ne pas dire quoi, Sammy? Qu'on t'aime?" intervînt Dean, ses yeux verts rétrécis, reflétant sa confusion.

"Oui…ne le dit pas," répondit Sam, baissant de nouveau son regard.

"Pourquoi? On t'aime, mon grand. Je ne comprends pas," dit John doucement alors qu'il attrapa doucement le bras de Sam.

"Ouais, mais vous ne le dîtes jamais," murmura Sam. "La seule raison pour laquelle vous n'arrêtez pas de le dire tous les deux c'est parce que vous pensez que je suis faible…que je suis si fragile que je pourrais me briser," continua-t-il, haussant le ton légèrement.

"Quoi? Non…Ce n'est pas vrai, Sam," dit John fermement, sa main se resserrant autour du bras de son plus jeune fils.

Sam leva les yeux et fit un petit sourire. "Si ça l'est, papa. J'ai vu la façon dont vous me regardez quand vous pensez que je ne peux pas vous voir. Je peux très bien imaginer ce que vous pensez tous les deux. Faible…un fardeau…un handicap," dit il.

"Okay, arrête toi là, Sam," cracha Dean, même si c'était plus par exaspération que par colère. "Toi, mon petit frère, tu as tort. Tu ne pourrais pas être plus éloigné de la vérité en fait," continua-t-il plus calmement.

John jeta un œil à son aîné avant de retourner son attention sur Sam. "Sam, on ne pense pas que tu es faible, ou un fardeau, ou un handicap. Tu as eu une crise cardiaque et…"

"Oui…ne me le rappelle pas. Les Winchesters n'ont pas de crise cardiaque. Ils sont forts…invincibles. Enfin, sauf moi. Je ne suis pas un Winchester…Je suis…"

"Mais merde, Sam!" cracha John, ayant assez entendu de son fils. "Arrête! Tu as eu une crise cardiaque et tu t'es battu si fort. Quand les médecins ne savaient pas si tu allais t'en sortir ou pas, tu leur as prouvé à quel point tu es fort. Tu es le plus fort d'entre nous tous…"

"Non…c'est pas vrai. Je suis le bon à rien…tu l'as dit des centaines de fois, papa"

"Oui, et bien…je n'aurais jamais du le dire, pas même une fois. Mais, Sam…même après que je sois si dur envers toi, après toute la merde que je t'ai jeté à la figure…tu as continué de revenir, d'essayer de faire mieux, tu encaissais, tu te battais bête et ongles sans t'arrêter. Ça m'énervait au plus haut point, mais ça montre quel dur à cuire tu es."

Sam resta fixer son père, incertain de quoi penser de ces mots. Il regarda son frère quand celui-ci lui fit une frappe amicale sur l'épaule. "Ecoute, Sammy…Papa a raison. Tu te bas quand tu penses avoir raison et tu admets quand tu as tort. Je ne ferais jamais ça. Et tout le truc sur les «je t'aime »? C'est vrai, on ne le dit pas, mais peut être qu'on a tort. On t'a presque perdu. Je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu vivre avec moi-même sachant que tu sois mort sans me l'avoir entendu dire. On ne le dit pas parce qu'on pense que tu es faible…on le dit parce que c'est vrai," dit il doucement.

Sam sourit tristement à son frère puis à son père avant de regarder le mur devant son lit. "Oui, et bien vous n'allez peut être pas le penser encore longtemps," dit il doucement.

John pencha légèrement la tête et bougea pour s'asseoir sur le bord du lit de Sam. Sam le regarda, la misère dessinée sur son pâle visage fatigué. "Sam, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là?" demanda-t-il.

Sam pris une profonde inspiration, pressant une main contre sa poitrine quand son incision lui fit mal.

"Sammy? Tu vas bien?" demanda Dean en se penchant, ses yeux remplis d'inquiétude.

Sam acquiesça et lui sourit. "Je vais bien, Dean…c'est juste, je ne sais pas comment le dire. Je veux dire, je sais comment vous allez réagir tous les deux," répondit il doucement.

"Dis le simplement mon grand," dit John, l'homme souriant quand Sam lui retourna son regard.

Sam hocha la tête et mordit nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure. Finalement, il parla. "Je…Je vais toujours aller à l'université, Papa. Si ce n'est pas trop tard, bien sûr. Je sais que tu ne veux pas que j'y aille et je sais que tu ne voudras plus rien à faire avec moi, mais je…" Sam fut interrompu par une pression sur son bras.

"Sam…respire. Calme toi," dit John, sa main caressant le bras de Sam de haut en bas. "On avait en quelque sorte deviné que tu y allais toujours. Winchester têtu jusqu'au bout," continua-t-il avec un petit rire en quelque sorte triste et effrayé.

"Qu-quoi? Vous…je…quoi?" balbutia Sam à bout de souffle.

"Sam…la vache, respire pendant une minute avant de parler, ok?" dit Dean.

"Mais, je ne comprends pas. Je pensais que vous seriez en colère," dit finalement Sam, une fois avoir retrouvé son souffle.

"Ouais, et bien…on peut pas dire qu'on en soit heureux. Papa et moi nous sommes un peu disputé au début quand je l'ai suggéré, mais Sammy…c'est ta décision. Même si on déteste l'idée de te savoir tout seul, on a réalisé qu'on ne peut pas de traiter comme un bébé pour toujours," dit Dean, sa voix tremblant à la simple idée d'être séparé de son frère.

"Vraiment?" demanda Sam timidement, ses grands yeux noisettes allant de son frère à son père.

John hocha la tête et soupira. "Oui, Sammy. Vraiment. Ecoute, je pense toujours que tu serais mieux avec nous… plus en sécurité. Mais comme l'a dit Dean, c'est ta décision. Je ne me mettrais pas sur ta route cette fois…mais on n'a pas à l'aimer," dit il.

Sam lui fit un petit sourire, un qui pour la première fois depuis longtemps atteignait ses yeux. "Ca ira pour moi les gars. Je pourrais vous retrouver pendant les vacances et être avec vous tout l'été," dit il tout excité.

"Ouais…tout ira bien…" commença Dean avant de perdre ses mots et de baisser les yeux.

"Dean…je ne sais même pas si je pourrais y aller. J'étais supposé m'enregistrer pour les cours et maintenant il n'y a peut être plus de place alors…"

"Je les ai appelé, Sam. Tu as toujours le temps de t'enregistrer. Les cours ne commencent pas avant septembre," dit John.

"Quoi? Tu les as appelé?" demanda Sam incrédule, le garçon n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

"Oui, Sammy…Je les ai appelé. Je te l'ai dit, je ne me mettrais pas sur ta route," répondit John.

Sam eut les larmes aux yeux et il s'essuya les yeux avec sa main avant qu'aucune larme ne puisse couler."Merci, papa," dit il, sa voix à peine au dessus d'un murmure.

"Je t'en pris, Sammy," dit John en se levant du lit.

"Okay…notre petit moment sentimental est fini? Pouvons nous sortir le gamin de cet endroit oublié de Dieu maintenant?" demanda soudainement Dean, même si ses yeux paraissaient un peu humide pour sa famille.

John eut un petit rire et se tourna vers la porte. "Très bien, Monsieur Macho…tu aides ton frère à s'habiller et je vais parler au docteur pour les papiers de sortie," demanda-t-il avant de quitter la pièce.

Dean secoua la tête en regardant son père partir. Il se retourna vers son frère et sourit. "Il a raison tu sais," dit il en attrapant le sac qu'il avait apporté et avait déposé dans la chambre quand il avait rejoint le chevet de Sam.

Sam le regarda et pencha la tête. "A propos de quoi?"

"Je suis macho. Et incroyablement sexy," répondit Dean d'un ton entendu et Sam roula les yeux.

"Et humble…n'oublie pas humble," dit Sam avec un sourire.

"A ouais… plus que tout….humble," répondit Dean. Il déposa les vêtements qu'il sortit du sac sur la chaise près du lit de Sam et tourna son attention vers son frère. "Bon et si on t'enlevait cette magnifique robe…à moins que tu ne veuilles la garder?"

"Non…c'est bon. Ils peuvent la garder," répondit Sam en bougeant pour balancer ses jambes sur le bord du lit, l'adolescent grimaçant malgré ses efforts pour ne pas le faire.

"Là, laisse moi t'aider, Sammy," dit Dean en se mettant immédiatement en action.

"Je…Je peux le faire, Dean," dit Sam, même si la brillance de la sueur sur son visage après ce simple mouvement disait le contraire.

"C'est rien, Sam…et ça veux pas dire que tu es faible si tu as besoin d'aide pour le moment. Tu viens de traverser un Enfer. Je serais beaucoup plus mal en point que toi, je peux te le dire," dit Dean en haussant les épaules.

"Tu n'aurais jamais été dans cette position, Dean," marmonna Sam avec honte.

Dean secoua la tête et s'assit sur le lit à côté de son frère. "Sammy…arrête. Tu ne peux pas t'accuser d'être né avec un trou dans le cœur. Ça ne te rend pas faible…c'est juste un de ces trucs. Ça aurait pu facilement être moi," dit il doucement en poussant les cheveux des yeux de Sam et il sourit quand Sam se pencha automatiquement contre sa main.

"Dean, si je suis si fort, comme toi et papa le dîtes, alors pourquoi quand il y a une merde c'est toujours pour moi? Je veux dire, je préfère que ça m'arrive plutôt qu'à vous, mais je veux juste savoir pourquoi ça arrive tout simplement," dit Sam, sa voix remplie de tristesse.

Dean regarda son frère et sentit son cœur se briser pour lui. Il n'avait pas de réponse à ça. Il s'était souvent demandé la même chose. Pourquoi est-ce que son petit frère était toujours celui à qui arrive les mauvaises choses? Depuis qu'il les avait rejoins pendant les chasses, c'était comme s'il avait une grosse cible peinte sur lui. Et si il n'y avait qu'un seul d'entre eux qui chopait la maladie qui trainait dans le coin, c'était Sam, à chaque fois. Ce n'était pas juste et Dean s'était retrouvé à plusieurs occasions souhaiter que ce soit lui et non son frère. Il savait que son père pensait la même chose, ils en avaient discuté à un moment. C'était pour cela que leur besoin de surprotection avait grandi en même temps que Sam, plutôt que de diminuer alors qu'il grandissait et devenait plus fort et plus capable de prendre soin de lui. C'était presque impossible de prendre soin de soi quand l'univers entier paraissait être contre soi. Dean soupira et attira gentiment son frère vers lui, souriant quand Sam vînt volontiers et se blottit contre Dean.

"Sammy…je ne sais pas. J'aimerais le savoir, parce que je tabasserais quiconque a décidé de te faire traverser tout ces merdes. Si tu veux la vérité ça nous fout la trouille à papa et moi," dit Dean en posant son menton sur le dessus de la tête de Sam.

"C'est pour ça que papa ne voulait pas que j'y aille, hein?" marmonna Sam étouffé dans l'étreinte de son frère.

"Ouais. On ne peux pas surveiller tes arrières si tu n'es pas avec nous," répondit Dean doucement.

"C'est juste l'université, Dean. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait arriver? Enfin, maintenant que ça c'est arrivé, quoi d'autre peut arriver?" demanda Sam en se retirant de l'étreinte de son frère.

"Rien, Sammy. Rien d'autre ne va se produire," répondit Dean, espérant qu'il disait la vérité. "Maintenant allez…on doit t'habiller."

"Okay," dit Sam avec un petit sourire. Il permit à Dean de l'aider à se mettre sur le bord du lit, puis avec un profond embarras, aida autant qu'il le pouvait quand son grand frère lui enfila son boxer, puis son pantalon de survêtement acheté récemment pour aller avec le corps plus fin de Sam. Puis vînt un vieux tee shirt qui flottait sur le corps de Sam, suivit d'un sweatshirt.

Finalement, après quelques injures, un Sam très fatigué était habillé et assis sur le bord du lit, attendant que John ne revienne. Dean était allé à la salle de bains pour prendre un verre d'eau fraîche pour Sam, sachant que l'effort de s'habiller avait fatigué le gosse plus qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Dean sortait juste de la salle de bains quand la porte s'ouvrît et John entra en poussa un fauteuil roulant. John regarda de Dean vers Sam et s'inquiéta immédiatement en voyant la sueur briller sur le visage de son fils.

"Tout va bien ici?" demanda-t-il avec précaution.

"'vais bien, papa. Juste fatigué," dit Sam doucement en regardant son père.

John leva un sourcil et se tourna vers Dean. "Simplement un peu de mal à habillé le petit Sammy, papa. Il a juste besoin d'un peu d'eau et de repos. Ca va aller," répondit Dean en tendant le verre à Sam, qui le prit avec des mains tremblantes et le leva à ses lèvres avec précaution. "Tu as ses médicaments? Il a peut être besoin d'un anti douleur également," continua Dean.

"Euh…oui. Voilà," répondit John en cherchant dans un grand sac et en ressortant une boîte de médicaments. Il jeta la boîte à Dean et attendit qu'il donne un cachet à Sam avant d'approcher le fauteuil roulant. Il tendit une main et ébouriffa les cheveux de Sam, sa main s'arrêtant dans le creux du cou du garçon.

"Très bien, Sammy. On va te sortir de là, on y va?" demanda John après avoir donner une gentille petite pression dans le coup de Sam avant de le laisser et de préparer le fauteuil pour sa précieuse cargaison.

"Je peux pas marcher, papa?" demanda Sam doucement.

"Tu peux à peine tenir ton verre. Et puis, ce sont les règles de l'hôpital," répondit John.

"Depuis quand tu suis les règles?" demanda Sam, même s'il avait un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

"Depuis que je ne veux pas te porter, Sam. Allez, tu montes," demanda John.

Dean secoua la tête à cet échange puis récupéra le verre des mains de Sam et le posa sur la table. Lui et John aidèrent Sam à descendre du lit et à s'asseoir dans le fauteuil. Une fois Sam en place, John pris les poignées du fauteuil roulant et tourna son garçon. Il attendit que Dean ouvre la porte et poussa Sam dans le couloir. Ce fut un voyage silencieux à travers l'hôpital, pas un mot ne fut échangé avant que Dean ne conduise l'Impala devant l'entrée de l'hôpital où John l'attendait avec Sam.

"D'accord, Sammy…debout," dit John en baissant les yeux vers son fils à moitié endormi.

"Hein…oh…'kay," dit Sam.

John et Dean aidèrent Sam à sortir du fauteuil et à s'assoir à l'arrière de l'Impala avant que Dean ne monte à côté de lui et l'attire contre lui. La tête de Sam se posa immédiatement sur l'épaule de Dean et il s'endormit en quelques secondes. Dean sourit à son père quand celui-ci ferme la porte, les deux hommes grimaçant au bruit de la porte quand elle claqua. Sam par contre, ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, le garçon complètement mort pour le monde autour de lui. John poussa le fauteuil roulant à côté de l'entrée du bâtiment et se hâta vers la voiture pour s'asseoir derrière le volant. Il regarda dans le rétroviseur et sourit en regardant Dean rapprocher Sam de lui. Il alluma le moteur et roula à travers le parking puis sur la route, laissant l'hôpital et ses mauvais souvenirs disparaître dans l'horizon.

**Plus qu'un chapitre! Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé!**

**Mélanie**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bon et bien le moment est venu. Chapitre final. Merci mille fois à tous les lecteurs, à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser une review, ça m'a fait trop plaisir! Et enfin merci à Cindy123 pour m'avoir autorisé à traduire sa fic! **

**A votre lecture!**

_Deux semaines plus tard_

Dean poussa la dernière bouchée de son cheeseburger au bacon avec supplément d'oignons dans sa bouche et se lécha la goutte de ketchup qui coulait sur son menton, tout en regardant son frère assis face à lui à la petite table de l'hôtel. Sam avait posé son menton sur sa main, ses yeux fixant la nourriture dégoulinante, il jouait paresseusement avec sa fourchette en la tournant dans la bouillie qu'il avait fait de son repas. Il avait été silencieux depuis qu'il avait quitté l'hôpital, plus silencieux que d'habitude. Son père et son frère commençaient à s'inquiéter et se demandaient s'il ne sombrait pas dans une profonde dépression et ils avaient tout essayé pour le faire participer aux conversations, ainsi que de le faire sortir de la chambre aussi souvent que son cœur convalescent le permette, mais il restait silencieux et maussade, mangeant à peine et il dormait une grande partie du temps. Dean regarda son père et rencontra son regard inquiet avant de regarder de nouveau son frère.

"Euh…hey, Sammy…J'ai entendu dire que la nourriture c'est meilleure si tu la manges, alors qu'es tu pense d'en manger une ou deux bouchées, d'accord?" demanda Dean, jetant de nouveau un regard vers John et voyant son père regarder avec intensité son frère.

Sam leva les yeux vers Dean et haussa les épaules. "pas très faim," marmonna-t-il en baissant de nouveau ses yeux ternes.

"Comment tu fais pour ne pas avoir faim, Sam?" interrogea John en posant sa fourchette sur la table. "Tu as à peine manger depuis que tu as quitté l'hôpital. Si ça ne change pas, tu vas finir par y retourner. C'est ça que tu veux?" continua-t-il.

Sam se redressa doucement et regarda son père. "Non…c'est juste j'ai pas envie de manger," répondit-il résigné.

"Il faut que tu manges, mon grand. Tu perds plus de poids que tu peux te le permettre," déclara John, ses yeux sombres laissant Sam un moment pour regarder son fils aîné avant de retourner son attention vers son benjamin.

Sam laissa tomber sa fourchette sur la table et se repoussa de la table. Il regarda d'abord son frère puis son père. "Pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas laisser tomber? Je manges…un peu…Je vais à l'hôpital tous les jours et je fais mes exercices…Je regarde la télé et je vais au parc. Tout ce que vous voulez que je fasse, je le fais. Oui donc je ne mange pas tant que ça…et alors!" cria-t-il en se poussant sur ses pieds, son corps vacillant légèrement avant qu'il ne soit assez stable pour aller vers son lit où il se laissa tomber et mis son visage dans ses mains tremblantes.

Dean regarda son père avant de se lever et marcha vers l'endroit où Sam était assis. Il s'assit à côté de Sam et se pencha, ses yeux verts cherchant les yeux noisettes de son frère. "Sammy…regarde moi. Allez petit frère…regarde moi," cajola-t-il en poussant gentiment Sam avec son épaule.

Finalement, Sam leva son visage de ses mains et regarda son frère."Dean…c'est juste…je suis désolé, d'accord?" dit il doucement.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec toi, Sammy? On pensait qu'une fois sorti de cet hôpital tu allais redevenir toi-même. Et une fois que tu te sois enregistré pour tes cours, on pensait que tu sauterais partout. Maintenant, tout ce que tu veux faire c'est dormir. Dis moi ce qui ne va pas…s'il te plaît," supplia Dean.

Sam soupira en regardant son frère. Il savait qu'à cause de lui sa famille s'inquiétait et il détestait ça, mais il n'arrivait pas à se sortir de cet état. Il avait tellement de chose qui lui passait par la tête et le seul moyen d'arrêter ça c'était de dormir. Il devait se forcer pour chaque morceau de nourriture dans sa bouche et mâcher et avaler était une vrai corvée et il n'avait simplement pas l'énergie de le faire.

"Je…Je sais pas, Dean. J'essaye…vraiment, mais…mais je…" commença Sam, mais il perdait sa voix alors qu'une boule se forma dans sa gorge et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

Dean passa un bras autour des épaules de Sam et l'attira contre lui. John ne pouvait plus le supporter et se leva pour venir près du lit et s'agenouiller devant son fils.

"Sam, on sait que tu essayes. Je ne peux même pas imaginer ce que tu as traversé, ce que tu traverses encore, mais ce que je sais c'est que moi et Dean pouvons t'aider, si tu nous laisse. Dis nous ce qui se passe et laisse nous t'aider," dit John en posant sa main sur le genoux de Sam.

Sam leva les yeux et offrit un petit sourire tremblant."Je…Je ne sais pas quoi faire, Papa…Je me sens si…perdu, tu vois? Je veux dire, je veux aller à l'école, mais après je ne veux plus et…"

"Attend, qu'es tu veux dire tu ne veux plus?" demanda Dean.

Sam secoua la tête légèrement et essuya une larme qui avait réussi à couler le long de sa joue. Il regarda son frère et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. "J'ai peur, Dean. Je…J'ai peur pour moi, mais surtout j'ai peur pour toi et papa et je pense que peut être je devrais les appeler et leur dire que je n'irais pas. Je…Je ne sais pas quoi faire," dit il finalement en baissant le menton de façon à ce que ses cheveux couvrent ses yeux pleins de larmes.

John ravala la boule dans sa gorge et il avança sa main pour attraper le menton de Sam. Il leva gentiment le visage de Sam et il sourit quand les yeux tristes de Sam rencontrèrent les siens. "Sammy…de quoi as-tu peur? Tu iras bien. On t'a déjà mis en contact avec un cardiologue à Palo Alto…tout est prêt. Tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir peur," dit il doucement.

"Pourquoi tu aurais peur pour papa et moi?" demanda Dean en pressant gentiment l'épaule son frère.

Sam le regarda et haussa les épaules. "Vous vous inquiétez tellement pour moi…J'ai simplement peur que vous vous blessiez ou tu…." Répondit Sam, sa voix se coupant avant qu'il puisse dire le mot tant redouté. Finalement, il continua dans un murmure. "Je pourras pas vivre avec ça, Dean. Ca serait ma faute et je pourrais pas vivre avec ça."

Dean rapprocha encore son frère et s'assura que celui ci le regarde avant de parler. "Ecoute, Sam…oui, on s'inquiète pour toi. Mais, on s'inquièterait pour toi que tu sois ou non avec nous. On est comme ça c'est tout. On ne va pas se laisser distraire pendant une chasse. Si jamais on se laissait distraire et que quelque chose nous arrivait, on te laisserait tout seul et ça, ça ne va pas arriver. Tu dois arrêter de t'en faire pour ça…tu te rends malade et il faut que ça cesse," dit il.

"Ton frère a raison, Sam," dit John, souriant quand Sam tourna ses yeux vers lui. "L'université est de toute évidence quelque chose que tu veux…tu as travaillé depuis longtemps pour y arriver. Ne jette pas ça par la fenêtre à cause de nous. Ecoute, j'adorerais que tu restes avec nous, mais…mais je veux également que tu sois heureux. J'ai ignoré tes besoins et tes désirs pendant trop longtemps, je les ai classé comme pas important alors que je n'aurais jamais dû. Je suis désolé pour ça, Sammy."

Sam sourit à son père, un triste mais un vrai sourire. "Je…Je ne sais pas si je peux le faire, papa. Maintenant que ça se passe pour de vrai, je sais pas. Je n'ai jamais été séparé de vous. Et si j'allais là-bas et que j'échouais? Et si tous les autres étudiants me détestent? Je n'aurais personne vers qui me tourner…personne à qui parler. Je pense pas pouvoir y aller…je…" pleura-t-il doucement.

"Sam, écoute moi," commença Dean, attendant que son frère ne le regarde pour continuer."Tu ne vas pas échouer. Tu vas tout déchirer là bas. Ils ne sauront pas ce qui les a frappé. Et personne ne va te détester. Ils seront peut être jaloux…je me demande pourquoi même ils essayent quand ils ne pourront même pas commencer à être aussi intelligent que toi, mais ils ne te détesteront pas. Tu vas avoir plein d'amis, tu n'auras pas à t'inquiéter pour trouver des gens à qui parler," il continua, jetant un œil vers le visage de son père.

"Mais…"

"On ne sera qu'à un coup de fil, Sam. Si tu as besoin de parler, tu appelles. Si tu as besoin de nous là bas, tu appelles. J'ai déjà fait savoir que je ne prendrais que des chasses sur la côte Ouest ou aux alentours. On pourra être à Palo Alto en une journée. On s'arrêtera à chaque fois qu'on sera à côté. C'est ton choix, Sammy…mais tu dois te décider sur ce que tu veux et pas sur ton inquiétude pour nous," dit John.

Sam regarda son père puis son frère. Il retourna finalement son regard vers John et hocha la tête. "J'ai vraiment envie d'y aller, papa…j'ai simplement si peur," dit il doucement les yeux larmoyants.

"C'est toujours effrayant de quitter la maison. Tout ira bien. Tu es fort…tu trouveras ton chemin," dit John en réponse.

Sam sourit et acquiesça. "Merci, papa…merci, Dean," dit il.

"Hey, pas de problème, petit frère, " plaisanta Dean, heureux de voir son frère sourire à nouveau. Il regarda vers la table et fronça les sourcils. "on a un autre problème par contre," dit il avec un regard sérieux.

Sam fronça les sourcils et regarda son frère. "Quoi?" demanda-t-il nerveusement.

"Et bien, je refuse que mon petit frère me fasse une mauvaise image en allant à l'Université aussi sec qu'un bâton. Toutes ces étudiantes? La vache, je t 'envie, Sammy, mais il faut qu'on te mette un peu de viande sur les os. Les filles n'aiment pas les maigrichons," dit Dean avec un sourire.

"Je ne suis pas si…" commença Sam, mais il fut interrompu par un lourd grognement venant de son estomac. Il rougît et regarda penaud sa famille.

"Ouais…bien sûr," dit Dean en se levant et en levant son frère avec lui. "Allez il est temps de mettre un peu de nourriture dans cet estomac." Dean sourît à son père quand celui-ci se leva, les deux hommes faisant front devant le plus jeune membre de leur famille.

Sam posa sa main au dessus de son estomac qui grognait toujours et sourît. "Je suppose que je pourrais manger un morceau," dit il en allant vers sa chaise et le repas froid qu'il avait laissé là.

"Whoa, attend une seconde" dit Dean en attrapant le bras de Sam.

"Quoi? Je pensais que tu voulais que je manges," dit Sam confus.

"Oui, mais pas ça," répondit Dean en guidant Sam vers la porte. "C'est une soirée sympas. On peut aller au restaurant. Je meurs de faim!"

"Mais…tu viens juste de manger un cheeseburger bacon… et comme un porc si je peux me permettre," dit Sam, sa voix teintée d'amusement et de confusion.

"Oui, Sammy…UN cheeseburger. Et en plus, Papa ne m'a pas ramené de tarte, alors allez…on y va!" répondit Dean en tirant Sam vers la porte.

Sam secoua la tête et jeta un coup d'œil vers John, souriant quand John haussa simplement les épaules et sourît. Tous les trois quittèrent la chambre d'hôtel, le plus jeune gardé en sécurité entre les deux autres et il semblait enfin que tout irait bien.

**EPILOGUE**

Sam se tenait debout sur le trottoir, ses yeux écarquillés balayant le grand bâtiment devant lui. Son sac à dos pendant à son épaule et un autre sac plus grand était à ses pieds. Il regarda par-dessus son épaule son père et son frère le rejoindre, leurs regards étaient aussi dirigés vers le bâtiment que le plus jeune membre de leur famille allait appelé sa maison pour les quelques prochaines années. Sam sourît nerveusement en regardant dans les yeux chaque membre de sa famille avant de baisser le regard vers son sac à ses pieds. Il y avait tant de choses qu'il voulait dire, mais les mots lui échappaient. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était finalement là, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il allait devoir regarder sa famille partir en le laissant derrière. C'était ce qu'il avait voulu, mais ça ne rendait pas les choses plus simples maintenant que le moment était venu. Les peurs qu'il conservait en lui étaient toujours là, toujours fortes, mais il avait promis à sa famille qu'il serait fort. Il n'avait aucune intention de rompre cette promesse. Il regarda à sa droite quand il sentit une ferme, mais douce main lui saisir le bras.

"Alors, Sammy…tu as besoin d'aide pour monter tes affaires dans ta chambre?" demanda Dean avec un petit sourire, son attitude narquoise ne dissimulant pas vraiment à quel point il avait l'estomac noué.

Sam sourît et roula des yeux à son frère. "Euh…non, Dean…je pense que j'arriverais à gérer mes deux sacs. Mais merci quand même," dit il doucement.

"Euh…ouais…d'accord. Peut être que papa et moi on devrait vérifier ta chambre par contre, simplement pour être sûr…"

"C'est bon, Dean. Vous avez déjà fait des recherches sur tout le campus. Pas de drapeaux rouges sur des fantômes ou des poltergeists. Aucun signes de démons ou tout autre signe d'influences paranormal ou supernaturelles ici," dit Sam, le jeune homme camouflant à quel point il était reconnaissant de la protection de son frère.

"On ne peut pas être trop prudent, Sammy. J'ai mon détecteur d'EMF et…"

"Dean…ça ira pour ton frère. Comme il l'a dit, on a tout vérifié. C'est propre. Et en plus, je suis certain que Sam prendra toutes les précautions nécessaires pour garder tout euh… visiteurs indésirables à l'extérieur. N'est-ce pas, Sammy?" interrompit John en regardant sérieusement son plus jeune fils.

"Oui, Papa. Je poserais du sel à chaque ouverture. Je mettrais toutes les protections…avec discrétion. Maintenant, vous feriez mieux d'y aller. Cette banshie ne va pas faire de pause et vous attendre pour que vous la chassiez," dit Sam, même si une part de lui voulait que sa famille reste.

"Oui…on devrait mieux prendre la route. Dean, dit au revoir et on y va," dit John en faisant un pas en arrière de ses fils.

Dean alla devant Sam et le regarda. Il avança sa main et attendit que Sam ne lui offre la sienne en retour avant de lui serer la main. "Reste hors de danger,…Je tiens pas à venir ici pour sauver tes fesses," dit il avant de secouer la tête et de prendre son frère dans ses bras."Je le pense vraiment, Sammy…quoi que ce soit, tu nous appelles," murmura-t-il dans l'oreille de Sam en faisant de fortes tapes dans son dos.

"Je le ferais, Dean…ne t'inquiète pas," dit Sam en réponse alors que son frère le lâcha finalement.

Dean acquiesça et baissa les yeux. Il se mit sur le côté alors que John s'approcha de Sam et le pris immédiatement dans ses bras. "Je sais que je ne te l'ai jamais dit, Sammy, mais je suis si fier de toi," dit il en le serrant fort.

Sam se retira de l'embrasse et regarda choqué son père. Les mots qu'il avait tant espérés, mais jamais en un million d'années il n'avait pensé les entendre, ces mots avait été prononcés et il n'avait absolument aucune idée de la façon d'y répondre. "Je…je…me-merci, Papa," dit il finalement les yeux brillants.

John sourît en reculant d'un pas. "Tu vas être génial ici, Sammy," dit il, sa voix tremblant légèrement.

Sam sourît avant de regarder son frère et en lui faisant un signe de tête. "Bon…euh…je ferais mieux d'y aller avant que mon colocataire se montre et qu'il prenne le meilleur lit," dit il doucement.

"Ouai…euh…prend soin de toi, Sammy," répondit Dean en reculant vers l'Impala, ses yeux ne quittant jamais son frère.

"Ouais. Vous aussi," dit Sam avec un sourire chaleureux.

"On le fera. Au revoir, Sam. Je t'aime," dit John en se tournant pour aller vers le côté conducteur de la voiture.

"Je vous aime tous les deux," dit Sam en regardant Dean sourire, ses yeux verts brillant, avant qu'il ne monte dans la voiture.

Sam regarda sa famille s'éloigner du trottoir et rouler doucement sur la route. Il marcha jusqu'au bord du trottoir pour les voir, se retournant vers le dortoir seulement une fois qu'il avait perdu de vue l'Impala. Il regarda le bâtiment une nouvelle fois avant d'attraper son sac. Il marcha vers l'entrée, ouvrit la porte et disparut à l'intérieur.

Dean regarda son père, remarquant la façon dont il tenait le volant comme s'il voulait le briser, son regard droit devant. Ça tuait John et Dean le savait. Il le savait parce que ça le tuait aussi. Sam n'avait jamais été laissé derrière auparavant, sauf quand il était petit et que c'était absolument nécessaire. À ces moments là cependant, Sam avait été laissé avec Bobby ou le Pasteur Jim, pas avec de complets inconnus qui n'avaient aucune idée de ce qu'il y avait dans ce monde. Il était complètement seul et même le fait qu'ils resteraient toujours aussi prêt de Palo Alto que possible ne réconfortaient pas les deux hommes. Beaucoup de choses pouvaient se passer pendant le temps qu'il leur faudrait pour retrouver Sam, si un appel à l'aide il y avait. John soupira et avec une main il frappa furieusement le volant.

"Papa?" demanda Dean en regardant son père avec inquiétude.

"Je quitte mon garçon," dit John doucement, son regard ne quittant jamais la route devant lui. "Mon bébé."

Dean pouvait voir les larmes dans les yeux de son père, mais il n'en parla pas. Il déglutit et cligna des yeux pour refouler ses propres larmes, priant son cœur de se calmer avant de parler. Finalement, il trouva sa voix.

"Papa…tout ira bien," dit il d'une voix tremblante.

John regarda son fils aîné et hocha la tête avant de retourner son regard vers la route. "Je le sais. C'est juste, ça me tue…le laisser derrière comme ça," dit il.

"Pas derrière, Papa. On ne l'abandonne pas. On lui offre ce morceau de normal qu'il a toujours voulut," répondit Dean.

"Ouai…normal," dit John en conduisant l'Impala à travers la ville avant de prendre l'autoroute qui les mènerait vers leur prochaine chasse.

Ils roulèrent en silence le reste du chemin, tous deux déterminés à finir la chasse aussi vite que possible afin de pouvoir faire demi-tour et retourner où ils devaient être. De retour vers Sam, qu'il sache qu'ils soient là ou pas.

**LA FIN**

**Et voilà le chapitre final. Merci encore une fois à tous! **

**Mélanie**


End file.
